The new kid
by SJJforever
Summary: Castiel is the new kid at high school and befriends with the popular kids at school. Dean on the other hand has his own bunch of friends but they are considered as geeks and not in the slightest popular. Even though they never talked to each other, they can't get tho other one out of their minds. That will be changed when they both meet at a party... sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I do writing :)**

 **I do not own Supernatural or the characters.**

Dean's POV

"Dean! Get your lazy ass down here!" Bobby's gruff voice broke the comfortable silence of my room. Sighing I sat up and rubbed my eyes– still sleepy from a long night finishing homework and studying. Well here goes nothing – I mumbled to myself and got up, the bed squeaking at the loss of weight.

Stumbling to my closet I ripped the drawer open and pulled on a black shirt and some old ripped jeans. I went to the bathroom but it was locked.  
"Samantha, I swear if you won't finish braiding your hair soon I'll get the scissors", I yelled through the closed door

"Geez, sometimes I forget how grumpy you can be in the morning" Sam unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom hair dripping from water.

"And besides you wouldn't harm my glorious hair and you know it" The younger boy smiled smugly at me.

"Now I'm tempted bitch" I replied, satisfied with my brain being able to form real sentences at this ungodly hour.

"Jerk" came the instant reply. I chuckled and made my way inside.

After brushing my teeth I quickly went downstairs and saw Bobby placing some bacon over eggs on two plates. "Bobby you're awesome"

He smiled at me "Make fast or ya idjits gonna be late"

I sat down and began to eat. "Don't tell me, Sammy is the one who should hurry with his beauty program"

"I should hurry with what? And it's Sam." came a third voice.

"Speak ompf the dewfil." I managed to get out with a full mouth.

Sam glared at me while he took the second plate "You're disgusting Dean."

"Says the one with the vanilla shampoo and conditioner."

"Better than that gross mixture you use."

Before I could respond with a snarky comeback Bobby coughed: „Are you girls finished? 'cause if I remember right you guys have school."

Sam and I swallowed down the last bites of our food and then we got up, putting the plates in the sink.  
We grabbed our bags and with a quick _good bye_ to Bobby we made our way to my car, a black shining 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Hello Baby hope you didn't miss me too much" I whispered while I climbed inside. Sam rolled his eyes as he got in as well. The car roared to life and we made our way to high school blasting AC/DC on full volume.

Sam was a freshman and I a senior. After school I was planning to work at Bobby's auto repair shop.  
I even helped out there a few hours during the week – given I didn't have to study for school.

My grades were pretty good too but you certainly couldn't compare my grades with Sam's. That kid was going places. He was already on top of all his classes and well – I couldn't be more proud of him even though I sometimes mocked him because of it. That was after all the reason why god invented big brothers, right?

We made it to school 10 minutes early. No idea why Bobby made such a big fuss about time. I parked on one of the few free parking spots, grabbed my bag and made my way to the school entrance. Sam had already disappeared with a small "See you at lunch" and talked animatedly with one of his friends, Adam I think.

Suddenly a red haired girl jumped on my back giggling, I instantly knew who it was and struggled to keep my balance, managing to walk us both into the school and to our lockers safely.

"Charlie you know if you keep eating that much candy sooner or later I won't be able to carry you around." I joked.

She hoped down and playfully hit my shoulder, laughing nonetheless. "Is that how you treat a queen, peasant? Where are your manners young man?"

"Excuse me my highness, I don't know what possessed me to insult your gracefulness." I overdramatically apologized and bowed down not caring what the other students might think. Charlie was my best friend and 100% percent gay and so was I.  
Still people often mistook us for a couple, not that we cared.

"There they are" she sounded pleased, "you can now stand up" I did as I was told and entered my locker combination to grab my history book, putting the unnecessary stuff inside.

Out of nowhere Charlie shut the door to get a better view of something on my right. I gave her a confused look but she just mentioned for me to turn and see for myself, a longing shimmer in her eyes.

On the other side of the hall stood Dorothy Baum, Charlie's not so creepy at all crush, with her small group of friends laughing while chatting about a party at Gilda's last weekend.

"You know you could just talk to her", I mentioned good-naturedly.

"Well I know it's just….I...urgh." she stuttered. I could hardly stifle a laughter. Charlie was just too cute with that blush all over her face.

"Shut it Winchester" she rolled her eyes.

That was it. I burst out laughing and Dorothy and her friends stopped what they were doing and turned to us. Charlie tucked her head in embarrassment and nothing but dragged me to our history class which we happily shared.

"You're stupid. Why am I even friends with you?" she hissed as we entered the room.

"I'd like to say it's because I'm so adorable" I grinned while we took our seats in the back of the class just as the teacher, Mr. Colt, came in.

But he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

Next to Mr. Colt stood the most unique boy I have ever seen. He was thin, with a dark mop of hair that seemed a slight shade of brown in the light. He looked nervous– wouldn't stop fiddling with the sleeves of his too big sweater. If we're already talking about clothing now…. Look at those black pants which sat in all the right– I swiftly stopped that train of thoughts.

He looked down at his shoes so I couldn't see his face while the teacher introduced him.  
A finger snipped at my forehead "Stop drooling Casanova" Charlie snickered beside me.

I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks as I quickly took high interest of the ceiling, avoiding her gaze.  
"I.. I wasn't… why would I?" I rambled all flustered. Gosh Winchester get a grip of yourself- I thought.

"Oh c'mon I bet you didn't even get his name you were so occupied with checking him out am I right?"

"Dammit Charlie, yes! Happy now?" I mumbled quiet, thankful that no one paid attention to our little conversation. Charlie had a dumbass grin on her face and we both turned back to the new boy.

"Well Casteeil, is there anything you want to tell us about yourself?" Mr. Colt asked now sitting behind his desk leaving _Casteeil_?

I'll just call him Cas, he stood alone at the front – exposed like an animal in a zoo.

"It's pronounced _Castiel_ and no there's nothing I'd like to share." _Castiel_ replied with an unsure voice, definitely uncomfortable with the attention he got.

"Well if you say so. Why don't you take a seat next to Balthazar?"

A blond boy with a wide V-neck shirt lifted his head as he heard his name being mentioned and raised his hand to show Castiel where to go. The mysterious boy made his way over to the desk which was just two rows ahead of mine.  
I never liked Balthazar, not because he got to sit with the new boy– no that would be crazy, it was just his group of friends he hung out with. Balthazar, Uriel, Zach and some chick called Naomi were the most popular at our school and didn't really cooperate with geeks like me and my bunch of friends.

"Mr. Winchester how about paying a little more attention to my class?"

"Yeah sorry won't happen again sir." Well that much for first impressions huh?

Till lunch I didn't see the boy again, not that I was looking for him, I was just curios, yeah that was it. As Charlie and I went to our tablets with food, we strode over to the table where our other friends Jo- an energetic blonde girl, Ash- a computer genius, Kevin- one of the smartest boys in our whole school and of course my brother Sam sat.  
Jo and Kevin where in the middle of an argument about which actor played Sherlock better: Robert D Jr. or Benedict Cumberbatch?

"No Kevin! Benedict is so much better than RDJ … just get that in that tiny little head of yours, will you?" Jo sighed in frustration.

"I don't know why I should as it is wrong." Kevin remarked.

"What do you guys think?" Jo turned to Charlie and me.

"Well Benedict is hot as hell." I smirked as I slid down next to Sam.

"Hm I guess? I like Irene pretty much, ya know with the whips and stuff." Charlie winked at us, making Kevin choke on his water, god bless his innocent soul.

"Ewww Charlie you're gross." Ash stated but high fived her nonetheless.

"But RDJ is bad ass in Iron man." Sam brought the previous conversation back up.

"Yeah but there it starts again: Stony or Stucky?" Jo whispered rubbing her temples remembering the huge discussion they had the last time someone had brought the topic up.

"Stucky, no question!"

"Nah you moron Stony."

A quite cough interrupted the beginning fight and we all turned to look who it was.

"Dorothy!" Charlie squeaked eyes so big I was afraid they would pop out.

"Hey um, Charlie I….I wanted to ask if you would like to come to this party with me next weekend?" Dorothy whispered shyly.

"What?" Charlie yelped.

"You don't have to-" Dorothy stammered now with a sad expression.

"What my stupid friend wants to say is that she would love to go to that party with you." I quickly cut her off before it got more embarrassing.

Charlie gave me a thankful glance before nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Really? Great here's my number just text me." Dorothy handed her a note and with a quick peck on Charlie's cheek she was gone.

Charlie beamed at us even though her face looked more like a tomato than anything else.

Then I saw it and well I honestly was disappointed.

Balthazar and his group walked into the cafeteria but now Castiel was with them and together they sat on a table all the way on the opposite side. He seemed to enjoy himself and laughed at something Uriel had said. I wished I could have said that I didn't notice the way his eyes crinkled or the way he threw his head back while laughing.

A sharp kick in my shin ripped me out of my thoughts.

Jo had a shit eating grin plastered on her face and Sam wiggled his eyebrows at me. I turned bright red and quickly continued eating.

"Awww Winchester has a crush." Ash cooed.

"No." I mumbled embarrassed.

"And besides don't you see where he sits?" They turned their heads to get a better view.

"Crap we lost him." Kevin muttered which earned him a punch from Jo.

"That doesn't mean anything Dean." She assured me.

"Jo I don't think you see with whom he is with" Kevin whined and rubbed his upper arm where Jo hit him.

"Duhh dumbo I see it pretty well but that doesn't mean he's one of them" Jo rolled his eyes and crossed her arms.

"Easy there, why is it that important anyway?" I asked.

" 'cause it's been ages since you last went on a date." Sam spoke with a hint of mock in his voice.

"Shut it bitch" I glared at him.

"Jerk."

"Are you guys going to ignore that Dorothy asked Charlie out on a party?" Ash changed the topic noticing my discomfort.

"Yeeeessssss she did didn't she?" Charlie jumped up and down in her seat.

"But Dean-o here comes with me." She beamed.

"What? No. Why?" I gasped, surprised.

"You heard right … and besides I need a wingman that can drive me home when I get wasted." She gave me her best impression of Sam's puppy eyes.

"Fine but you owe me a big one." I grumbled but I couldn't be mad when she's so excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel's POV

The morning classes went bye quickly but that green eyed boy from history followed my thoughts like a shadow. I tried to ask Balth who that guy was but he just said him and his friends were from the lower, less popular in other words more geeky class of society.

He looked kinda nice though with his freckles and soft looking lips. I should mention that I'm gay so there's no problem when I call another boy sweet and…hell ! That guy was gorgeous! But the way he acted with that redhead, in such a personal way made me suspect that he's straight and most likely dating her.

Balthazar introduced me to his friends, the 'better choice of people' as he called them. Zach was a dick that much was clear, Uriel was really funny but besides that rather boring, Naomi was creepy and Balth thought a little too much of himself for my taste. But it was my first day at the new school so I gladly accepted their offer to sit with them at lunch.

Naomi took my hand and pulled me to a table at the end of the cafeteria. I sat down and scanned the room. Student chatted and laughed with one another but there was one table that caught my interest. The boy from history class sat there with three other boys and two girls. The redhead was there too. Again. I couldn't help the wave of jealousy that hit me. Stupid though! I mean I hadn't even talked to that boy, I shouldn't act like I did.

"Cassie here plays the music." Zach sneered at me.

"Hm…what?" I asked confused.

"Yeah whatever boys, there's that huge party next weekend at Meg's and you– Cassie should definitely tag along with us."

Gosh I hated that nickname but since it was my chance at a new school to actually make some friends I didn't give it that much of a thought and agreed.

"Sure why not" I shrugged and started eating in silence, sometimes glancing back to that dark blond haired beauty with the piercing green-eyes.

For my next class I was alone. Balth gave me some directions and I headed off to my next class which was math. I was careful not to bump into anyone which was hard with so many people walking all over the place. As I arrived to my classroom I was surprised that so few students were here. Quite empty yet I decided to take my seat in the front row. I still had some minutes before it started, so I sketched a little on my white paper.

The sketch turned into a face with freckles and I froze, I was unintentionally drawing the guy from history class! I quickly put the paper into my bag- looking around and sighed out of relief that no one had paid attention. But then again how could have anyone known it's exactly that guy. Never mind this was bad. My cheeks were burning- gosh I must have a red face. I'm acting like a lovesick imbecile.

The door burst open and two other kids entered. Not just some kids, it was that Winchester and the blonde girl from the cafeteria. It seemed as if they headed in my direction but as the boy saw me he looked shocked at first. The blonde whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. I felt uneasy under his gaze that I thought could stare into my soul.

He went to the desk two rows behind me instead, the girl in tow. Not late after that awkward –meeting? I'm not sure you could call it that. When the teacher Mrs. Talbot came in, I was mentally preparing myself for the whole 'hi I'm the new student' speech but she just started and didn't bother to explain what I should be doing. At first I was quite lost but I quickly caught up with her. The rest went smoothly and I didn't see the boy after math again.

Dean's POV

After Lunch Jo and I made our way to our next lesson, math. I was pretty good at math even though I didn't look like it. I strode over to my usual spot but to my surprise that Castiel boy was already sitting there.

"Look who's here." Jo whispered amused just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well I guess we need to find another desk." I said not bothering to reply to her comment.

Sighing I flopped down two rows behind Castiel shortly followed by Jo. We chatted for a few minutes about nothing in particular till Mrs. Talbot entered. She seemed like she didn't even notice the new face under her class and just started there where we finished the last time. Surprisingly Cas could follow. I guess he's not that dumb at all, just his choice in companion.

The afternoon passed and after three other boring classes I slowly packed my belongings into m and strolled out of school over to my car. Sam already waited there, leaning on the closed door.

"Get your butt off of my baby." I commanded fake annoyed.

"Aye aye captain." Sam saluted.

"Don't SpongeBob me" We both started laughing, the passing students shot us weird glances but we just ignored them.

After we sat in the car we headed home, Bon Jovi _Dead or alive_ blasting out of the speakers.

"So how was school?" I yelled over the sound.

"Quite interesting but nothing special at all." Sam replied but I would be damned if there wasn't a blush creeping on his face.

"So NOTHING special?" I asked again not satisfied with the received answer.

"There might be that new guy in one of my classes if you must know." Sam whispered now fully embarrassed.

"Awww, that's awesome Sammy, I didn't know you're into dudes." I proudly glanced over to him.

"Eyes on the road Dean." He mumbled. I took that as a hint and the rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

"How was school boys?" Bobby asked us as we walked through the door, slipping out of our shoes.

"Fine there's a hot dude in one of Sammy's classes." I smiled smugly.

Bobby gave me a confused glance but I couldn't explain any further because Sam took the chance and tackled me to the ground. He started tickling me and I yelped struggling for air while my whole body shook from laughing.

"Fine Sammy - I'm sorry - get off of me!"

Sam stood up with a triumphal expression on his face and held his hand out for me to take it.

"It's Sam."

"Yeah whatever." I smirked as I took his hand and got on my feet.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Bobby looked between Sam and me.

"Nope." I said while I smoothed my clothes.

"Dean's being a Jerk that's going on." Sam crossed his arms annoyed.

"Well I can't help with that." Bobby sighed.

"Dinner's ready at six." He informed us sill looking somehow confused about our previous act.

We nodded and climbed upstairs, shoving each other into the walls. I closed the door to my room, threw my bag in a corner and plopped down on the bed.

I should start with homework or I could annoy Sammy and ask about that boy he mentioned- I thought to myself, the second one sounded like more fun.

I got up and strode over to Sam's door.

"Sammy are you decent?" I asked not hiding the amusement in my voice.

"Why shouldn't I be decent jerk?" came Sam's confused reply.

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting on his bed. I sat down next to him and ruffled my hand through his hair.

"Ya know you can talk to me if you want to."

Sammy leaned against my side and sighed. "His name's Gabe well Gabriel but I can call him that, he's like I said, in one of my classes, English to be precisely and well I've never met someone as funny as him before."

"That sounds like you got it bad, have you talked to him?"

"Yeah I showed him around and he's really nice but there's no chance he bats for my team." Sam stated clearly sad.

"And you know that because you asked him?" I frowned.

"Don't be silly of course not, I saw him checking Kali out."

I threw my arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "But you don't know it for sure baby bro, let's see where that leads."

"You're right, but what's the matter with you and that boy from the cafeteria?" he looked up at me and I felt myself burning red.

"Shut it bitch you're ruining the moment." I muttered.

"Awww sorry I forgot how much you love chick flicks."

"Damn right I do and now get off of me."

He snickered and I went to my room doing my homework till Bobby called for dinner.


	4. AN

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. :)

I realized I never said how old they are and stuff, so here we go:

Dean: 18 years old  
Senior in high school  
Hella gay (because I don't like the whole "I always thought I'm straight" thing)

Castiel: 18 years old  
Senior in high school  
Also gay (SHOCKER!)

Sam: 14 years old  
Freshman in high school  
"It's complicated" but seriously he's gay too

Gabriel: 14 years old  
Freshman in high school  
Bisexual

Charlie: 18 years old  
Senior  
Manages to break every gaydar

Honestly everyone is gay but ya know: gay ships are yay ships *laughs creepy*

Also I would really like to make a small "gang" with Lucifer, Rowena and Crowley in this story but they would be somehow nice and not bad like in other stories, so I wanted to ask you if that's a good idea or if I should forget about it.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope that this chapter isn't bad. Normally a friend of mine reads through it but she hasn't had much time recently. Still I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

Dean's POV

The rest of the week went like usual, besides Castiel in the few classes we shared and I was pretty sure I formed a creepy crush on him even though we never talked but how could I? He was still hanging out with Balthazar and that idiots.

Soon Saturday rolled around and I found myself searching through my closet in an attempt to find a suitable outfit for the party Charlie had made me go.

"Stupid Charlie with her stupid crush." I muttered under my breath.

I had no idea what to wear. Finally, after what felt like ages, I decided to put on black skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt.

Pleased at my reflection I went over to Sam's room.

"Sammy I go now to that damn party at Meg's. You're sure you don't need a big brother to watch over you? No killer clowns in sight?" I asked hopefully to have an excuse to cancel.

"That was one time okay?" Sam shouted back.

It seemed like I hurt his feelings.

"Dude that was in McDonald's." I smirked.

"You know what? First I had some pity for you but now I'm glad to have you gone."

"Ohh c'mon." I tried one last time.

"No chance. You should hurry by the way."

I didn't even need to see Sam's face to know that he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Fine bitch, don't set the house on fire alright?"

"Have fun jerk."

With that I pulled on shoes and my beloved leather jacket, touching the pockets in assurance that the keys are inside I went to the Impala and drove over to Charlie's to pick her up.

"Took you long enough." Charlie scoffed while she plopped down into the car seat.

"We gonna be fashionable late." I smiled innocent over to her and took a better look at what she was wearing.

Charlie had a short black dress on and her long red hair fell messily over her shoulders.

"I know I look fantastic." She said with her usual confidence.

I laughed and began to drive over to the where the party was held.

20 minutes later we stood in front of a large wooden door.

"Can't I just come and pick you up?" I groaned.

"Stop whining Winchester." She gripped my hand and pulled me inside.

Castiel's POV

It was Saturday night and that meant Balthazar, Uriel, Zach, Naomi and I were all gathered around in the kitchen at Meg's party.

We already had a few beers and well, we weren't the most sober ones to say the least.

"Cassie when was the last time you kissed someone?" Naomi whispered, leaning uncomfortably close and played with her hair in what I supposed should look cute.

"I… umm, well." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling embarrassed. I couldn't tell them I've never kissed someone before. They would just make fun of me.

"Actually at my last school there was someone." I said now with fake confidence.

It was an absolute lie though.

"Ouuu Cassie you little player." Balthazar hit my shoulder playfully.

I was pretty proud of myself, normally I couldn't lie without sweating or stuttering.

At that moment the door swung open and I saw the red haired girl holding the hand of her beautiful boyfriend.

At least I thought that he was.

I couldn't stop the jealousy growing in me. Of course there was no chance someone like him would be single, least of all gay. They made their way over to the living room area and I lost them under the mass of people.

"Urgh who invited the geeks over?" Uriel spat, his voice tripping with disgust.

"Well now that they are here, why won't we have a little fun with them?" Balthazar asked a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I turned confused back to him. "I don't understand."

"I dare you, Castiel, to kiss Dean."

Dean, so that was his name. But wait, I- kiss- Dean?

"I should what?" I asked not sure if I heard right.

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't been drooling over him since your first day." Balth snickered.

My eyes widened. "But he's not gay."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Naomi smirked.

Gosh I was stupid.

The next thing I remembered was that I stumbled over to the living room and searched for Dean.

When I finally found him he was leaning against a wall, deep in a conversation with two other girls next to him. One of them I recognised as the redhead.

"I shouldn't do that, I should NOT do that." I whispered over and over to myself.

I was so into thoughts that I nearly bumped into him and fell over.

Before something like that could happen, he put a hand on my shoulder and steadied me.

"Woah easy there tiger." He said slightly surprised.

I squinted my eyes. Why would he be surprised?

Our eyes met and I was lost in green.

I got nervous and felt sick. All the heat crashed down at me and suddenly the whole room went spinning.

I bent down and well…. I puked all over his shoes.

It wasn't the best way to introduce yourself.


	6. Chapter 5

Dean's POV

The party wasn't that bad at all. Charlie and I made our way into the living room where we were greeted by a grinning Dorothy. "Charlie! I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Wouldn't miss it." My friend smiled at her crush sheepishly. Charlie and Dorothy looked each other up and down and smiled. It got kinda awkward just standing there, so I coughed: "You lovebirds want something to drink?"

Charlie turned bright red and Dorothy just winked at her which made her even more flustered. "Sure dean-o."

I went to the kitchen and saw Castiel with his friends sitting there. I wasn't one that got nervous or something like that, but as soon as I saw him I quickly took some beers, making sure he couldn't see me. I turned on my heels, cursing myself that I was such a girl and didn't even have the guts to stand near that boy.

I found the girls leaning against the wall and gave them both a beer. "That was fast." Dorothy commented. I sipped at mine to hide the forming blush. Charlie turned to the kitchen and gave me a knowing nod. We talked about movies and it looked like Dorothy was a huge geek herself. After a while Charlie bumped me with her elbow. "Black haired beauty comes to see you." She sneered and Dorothy winked at me.

And really there he was walking, well if you could call it walking, more like stumbling over in my direction. I was surprised to say the least. Castiel mumbled something to himself that I couldn't hear. It seemed like that boy was a little more than wasted. Not the typical giggling type of drunk but definitely drunk.

He nearly lost his balance but I steadied him. "Woah easy there tiger." I said not quite hiding my surprise. He squinted his eyes and gosh was it sweet. He seemed like he wanted to say something but before he could, he bent down and threw up all over my shoes.

Just peachy.

...

Charlie and Dorothy looked shocked between us two and said nothing.

Castiel glanced up at me wide eyed. "I'm so so soooo sorry." He sobbed miserably, tears forming in his eyes.

"No harm done." I assured him and helped him carefully back up. "We should get you home." He nodded. I leaned him against the wall and turned to Dorothy. "Could you give Charlie a lift? I'll bring him home."

"Sure. If that's good with you Charlie."

"Hell yeah." She winked. I

laughed and pulled Castiel's arm around my shoulder. We slowly started walking to the door as I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Uriel and the others were giggling like the immature beings they were. I just shook my head. We made it without any accidents outside and I began searching for my car keys.

"Just so you know, no puking in baby." I informed him.

Carefully I helped him inside and got in as well. His head was leaning against the door window and his eyes were closed. He seemed peaceful wouldn't it be for the vomit at the corner of his mouth.

"So were should I drive you?" I asked, no idea where that guy lived. He gave me his address and I started the car.

"Any parents at home or siblings?"

"Nahhh, parents are on a business trip and Gabe is at a friend's house." He muttered.

"Well I can't just leave you somewhere alone where you could choke on your own vomit."

"Yeah that would make a very unattractive corpse."

"Dude did you just quote Sherlock?"

His mouth twitched up in a small smile. "You know what? You can crash at my place."

"No, you don't have to-"

"But I want to."

"You don't even know me and I don't know you." He frowned his eyes slightly opened now.

"Well I won't kill or take advantage of you if that's what you mean."

He shook his head but quickly stopped the movement as, I supposed, his surrounding started spinning again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I guess I'm just really nice." I smiled.

He nodded and closed his eyes again, slowly falling asleep.

Back at my place I parked the car and looked over to the boy next to me. He softly snored and if that wasn't adorable then I don't know. I didn't want to wake him so I carried him bridal style to the front door and made sure not to make too many noises because first off all I carried a sleeping Castiel and second Bobby and Sam were probably asleep too. Getting up the stairs was more difficult than I thought. Castiel's head leaned lazily down so I had to be more careful not to smash into something. And that was the hard part. Once I accidentally bumped his head into the wall he shifted a little but besides that he continued snoring as if nothing happened.

Finally in my room, I laid him on my bed and gently pulled his stinking t-shirt over his head. I put a pile of my fresh clothing on the nightstand. After a short and quiet trip to the bathroom, where I searched through the cupboard, painkillers and a glass of water joined the pile. I was sure he's going to need them in the morning. I tiptoed out of my room. "I guess I'll just sleep on the couch." I mumbled to myself.

Cas' POV

My restless sleep abruptly ended as the door got ripped open and a loud voice yelled through the room. "Get up bitch!" groaning I lifted my head, immediately regretting it. "Shit, I guess you're not Dean." The next thing I heard was the door being closed, not as loud as the opening.

To my relief I saw some painkillers and glass of water standing on nightstand. As clumsy as I am I dripped some water over the fresh pile of clothes while I lifted the glass to drink from it. Wait. Where am I? I took a better look of my surroundings. I was in a simple bed, a closet with some movie and band posters at the right wall. My glance landed on the desk where a picture of a happy looking family with a blonde woman and two small boys stood. One boy seemed familiar. Suddenly the memories from last night washed over me.

"Oh god, what have I done?" I put my head in my hands and stayed like that till I decided that I couldn't hide forever and got up. Shivering I looked down at me. Dean pulled my shirt off? I blushed and quickly put on the new clothing. The trousers were far too big and slipped from my hips now and then so I had to hold them.

I slowly made my way out, my head wasn't throbbing that much anymore. I heard voices coming from what I supposed was the kitchen and followed them. "Dean I didn't know you had company." it was the same voice that woke me up.

"How do you know?" Dean's deep voice asked. God his voice, how would it sound if- Wait stop it Castiel!

"Well I, somehow, burst into your room and accidentally woke him up."

"You did WHAT?"

I quickly entered the room before the situation escalated. "Morning." I said shyly. Both of them jumped in surprise and turned to look at me.

"Ohhh Dean. IT'S HIM!" the younger boy squealed excited.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean warned but I could see his ears turning red.

Sam held his hand out for me to take it. "Hello, I'm Sam and you must be Castiel." I looked at him surprised. "Excuse me, have we met?" "Nah but Dean wouldn't shu-" he was cut of by Dean who had put a hand over his mouth. I tilted my head in confusion. Why would he talk about me?

"Don't mind my brother he's a pain in the ass sometimes." Dean smiled at me apologetically, his head as red as a tomato. I chuckled slightly. "Don't tell me, my brother Gabriel is quite a trickster." "Hold on a second! Gabriel as in Gabriel Novak?" Sam asked surprised. "Yeah, you know him?" "I showed him around, nothing special." He mumbled shyly. "So you're the moose!" I exclaimed. I remembered Gabriel telling me something about a huge kid –or moose as he put it- that helped him out on his first day. Dean had a shit eating grin on his face and Sam gave him the best bitch face I've ever seen.

The younger boy coughed and turned his attention back to me. "So you met Dean at the party yesterday?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well kind of." I couldn't say I puked all over his brother, could I?

"Sammy you're making him uncomfortable." Dean shoved Sam slightly as a sign to shut up.

"Oh no, it's fine. I should apologize though."

"No big deal." Dean smiled at me and damn, nobody should look that good in the morning. "No really, first of all I apologize for throwing up all over your shoes. Second I apologize for taking you away from your girlfriend and that you had to bring me here to sleep in what I supose was your bed."

By the time I finished with my not awkward at all apologize Sam laughed so hard that he was nearly lying on the floor. Even Dean chuckled a little. "I don't understand, was it something I said?" I asked.

"You…. You hahah, sorry. Dean and girlfriend? That's… that's just gold." Sam chocked out in between that whole laughing thing he was doing. "What my brother tries to explain quite miserably is that I'm probably as straight as a rainbow slinky."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Dean and gay? That was too good to be true.

I've must been quiet for some time because Dean shifted awkwardly and Sam's laughter died down. "I hope that's not a problem for you." Dean said looking down at his feet like a kicked puppy. Gosh Castiel say something- I scowled myself. "Jesus no!" Wow, that could have been better. Dean exhaled relived nonetheless before he frowned. "Why did you think that anyway?" Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "I just saw you with that red-haired girl and jumped to the wrong conclusion." "Ohhhh, that's Charlie my best friend and probably the gayest person in our school, after me of course." He explained with a cocky grin. "Wouldn't be so sure about that one." I winked at him, not knowing where that boost of confidence came from. Sam looked between us, a small smile creeping up on his face. "If you rainbow loving unicorns are finished, I would like to eat something."


	7. Chapter 6

Dean's POV

As we finished our breakfast the front door opened and a wet Bobby waddled inside. We were so occupied that we hadn't noticed the pouring rain outside.

"Damn rain." Bobby grumbled among other intelligible things as he left small puddles of water on the floor. The older man stopped walking as he saw Castiel sitting with us around the table. "Hello?" Bobby frowned.

Castiel got up, accidentally bumping into the table. "Hello Sir, I'm Castile Novak." He held his hand out which Bobby shook chuckling.

"No need to call me Sir. A friend of Dean is always welcome. Besides my name's Bobby"

I would be damned if there wasn't a blush on Cas' face as he said the word _friend._ "Thank you Bobby. I think it's time for me to go though."

"I'll give you a ride." I jumped off of my seat and went to grab my jacket as hand on my arm held me back. I turned around and faced a confused looking Castiel. "No, Dean. You've been more than generous. I can't ask that from you."

"Well technically you didn't ask me. Problem solved, right? Besides it's coming down like hell and I don't want you to catch a cold." I gave him my best smile and he nodded ´defeated. I pulled my jacket fully on while Castiel turned one last time to Bobby and Sam. "Good bye Sam, Bobby. It's was pleasure meeting you two."

"Have a nice day kid and Dean, be careful the roads are slippery."

"Bye Castiel. See you on Monday."

"Ready to go?" I asked once they finished their farewells.

"No, I'm still in your clothes." He looked up and down at his too big outfit.

"I washed your stuff they should be dry now, I think I they are still in the bathroom though."

"Thank you so much. Would you mind waiting just a bit? I'll get dressed real quick."

I nodded and he hurried upstairs. And just maybe my gaze lingered a little longer on his back side. Sue me.

Once he got back down, we both got to my car. "This is a beautiful car." The blue-eyed boy smiled as he admired the interior. Could he get more adorable? "Yeah she is. She was my father's but after he drank himself to death I got her."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It happened a long time ago." I assured him but we dropped the subject nonetheless. I decided to start a lighter conversation.

"So Cas, how do you like our wonderful school?"

He turned to look at me. "Cas?"

"Sorry, your name's just such a mouthful." Did I blush? I guess I did.

"It's alright. Definitely better than that awful Cassie."

I chuckled lightly and Castiel smiled too. It wasn't a big one but not less beautiful.

"Back to your previous question, most of the time it's pretty cool. Mrs Talbot is a bitch and Meg scares me a little."

"Tell me about it." I shuddered as I remembered how Meg looked at my Sammy at his first day. Like I didn't trust her one bit.

Not soon after that I parked right in front of Castiel's house.

"You remembered my address?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut it." I groaned.

"No really! I am flattered." He theatrically put a hand on his heart.

I chuckled. Quickly I scribbled my phone number on a paper I found somewhere on the floor before he could get out.

"My number if you want to talk again." I said with a grin.

"That would be nice." He smiled brightly at me and jumped out of my car.

Castiel's POV

I opened the front door and was greeted with silence. My parents were still on that stupid trip of theirs and Gabe wouldn't be back before 1pm. I held the note tight in my hand, too afraid it could vanish if I'd let go. I kicked my shoes off and ran upstairs in my room where I flopped down on my bed, sprawled out like a starfish. 'Should I text him?' 'No that's too soon.' 'Is it?' 'Yes it is.' Why was it so complicated?

I lay there for what felt like hours, no ages. I rolled from one side to the other for the sixth time. Eventually I looked at my alarm clock to check the time. 11:15. Great, what felt like ages weren't even 10 minutes. "Fuck." I sat up and studied the note a little more. The numbers were written in a sloppy handwriting but it was still readable. I smiled to myself, my smile grew bigger as I remembered I would see him again tomorrow, then I felt like a creep.

I shook my head and coughed as an awful smell reached my nose. I sniffed around, smelled at the pillow, the sheets and everything in my area. There was nothing that could smell so bad like it did. I stopped in my tracks as I realised that there was something. I smelled so horrible. But Dean washed my clothes, how was that possible? 'Maybe but just maybe, I should take a shower' I thought.

I grabbed new boxers, a t-shirt and some sweatpants. The bathroom was on my floor, I just had to go across the hallway on the other side. I turned the shower on so the water could heat up as I got rid of my clothes. I hopped inside. The warm water softly hit my head and trickled down my body. I sighed, it felt so good. I thought back to the party I attended with my so called _friends_. 'Should I go back to them as if nothing had happened?' No. Sure they could be nice if they wanted but let's face it, they were a great bunch of….of assbutts. Yeah that was the word.

Eventually I had to go out and get dressed again. I nearly forgot about the number. Nearly. I sprinted back in my room and plopped down on the floor, leaning against the bedframe. 'I I waited long enough.' I grabbed my phone with the note and made first of all a new contact for Dean, then I started typing a short text.

 _Hey Dean, it's Castiel._

I waited for a few minutes before I decided to start with some homework. For that I had to actually stand up and walk over to my desk. Great. Groaning I sat down on that fancy chair of mine with wheels on the bottom. I got my _oh so lovely_ math book out of my bag and began. Sarcasm intended. Surprisingly I finished it just as my phone rang. I rolled with my chair over to where I left it. And maybe I rolled a little longer around than necessary. I looked at the screen and stopped in my tracks. Dean had written back.

 **Heya Cas! What are you doing?**

 _Just finished math homework and you?_

 **Saved the world, rescued some more drunks. The usual ;)**

* _sigh* you won't let me forget that right?_

 **Never.**

 _Urgh, you are impossible._

 **C'mon! I'm adorable.**

 _Nah…._

 **Fine -_-**

We texted for nearly an hour as Gabriel yanked my room door open. "Daddy's home Cassie!"

He deserved that I threw my pillow at his head.

"Is that how you greet your brother?" He asked from the floor. Did I throw really that hard?

"You should be proud I even hit you! You keep getting shorter and shorter."

He started walking in my direction. "What got you all 'Sasstiel' today?"

"Nothing." I replied a little too fast. A smirk graced his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. With a swift move he ripped my phone out of my hands. "Give it back!" I yelled desperate.

"Not gonna happen bro." He replied as he plopped a sucker in his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him. If I squinted them a little more with enough anger, then maybe I could make his head explode. No such luck. "Who's that Dean-o of yours?" He mumbled the best as he could with the candy sticking out on the corner of his mouth.

"A friend." I replied shortly, my cheeks heating up. "That pink blush tells otherwise." Sighing I buried my face in my blanket. "He's Sam's brother."

"Hmm?"

I sat back up again looking at my short brother. "You know that, how did you call him? Giant pretty moose."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered, his head bent down.

"Just embrace the rainbow already."

He muttered something unintelligible, threw my phone back on my bed and shuffled out of the door. Chuckling I unlocked my phone. Three new messages from Dean.

 **Sorry I can't write for a while now**

 **Need to finish that awful homework**

 **See you tomorrow**

I couldn't wipe that smile off of my face for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was really busy with school and so on. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Ps: Thanks for all the reviews and reads you are amazing!**

The next day

Dean's POV

It was Monday morning. A Monday. No one should be happy on a Monday, except of course Charlie. I made the mistake and told her about the rest of my weekend with the whole bringing Castiel home and stuff. Now she won't shut up about it. "You two are so cute, you know that?" She practically jumped as we walked through the school to our first class. I rolled my eyes for the tenth time. "No Charlie, we're not. We didn't even talk that much, okay?"

"Well now, thanks to you, I have no other choice." She replied with a stern look and walked away from me. I looked after her bewildered. What the hell should that mean? I groaned before I took off and caught up with her. I grabbed her wrist and she made a surprised noise as I turned her towards me.

"What are you up to now?" I asked with a stern look. Her surprised expression changed and a loopy grin replaced it. "I'll ship you guys so hard till you're canon and when you marry I'll be the one wiping away a tear as I proudly tell your adopted kids that I was the one that always believed in Destiel." I looked at her wide-eyed and tried to keep up my angry mask but burst out laughing. Together we entered the class room and sat down on our usual seats.

Our lesson had already started 10 minutes ago as the door got ripped open and a heavy panting Castiel stood in the door frame. His hair was even more out of control than usual, the shirt he wore was wrong buttoned-up and his cheeks were bright red. Short, he looked extremely adorable.

"Mr Novak, would you mind to explain why you are late?" Mr Colt raised an eyebrow at the younger boy's appearance. "I didn't hear my alarm clock and then I had to wake up my stupid brother and-""Enough." Mr Colt cut of his rambling and mentioned for him to take a seat.

"I hope it won't happen again, are we clear?" "Totally Sir." Castiel nodded. I watched him take out his books and when he turned to look at me I quickly took interest in the ceiling and missed the small smile that graced the other's face.

The lesson passed pretty fast, with occasional glances at Castiel. As the bell rang, the students stormed out and parted for their next classes. I searched the hallways for Castiel but couldn't find him. Disappointed I looked over to Charlie. She never told me how it went with Dorothy after I left the party. "So," I started "how did it go with Dorothy?"

She grinned at me and linked our arms. "It was awesome. She is awesome. I mean I knew she was cool but damn." I smiled fondly at her. "And it might be that we have a date this weekend." She added quietly.

"Charles that's fantastic!" She smiled with a blush. "So should I give her the 'Don't hurt my best friend or I'm going to kill you' speech?" "Don't you dare Winchester." She laughed and hit my arm.

I wanted to respond as something else caught my interest. On the other side I saw my brother with another kid leaning against the wall. After everything Sam told me I figured that it was Gabriel. With a quick apology to Charlie I walked over to Sam and hugged him.

"Dean what are you doing?" My younger brother mumbled against the fabric of my shirt. I started stroking his hair, or more like ruining every effort he had put into this morning to make it look presentable.

"Shhh, baby bro, just let it happen." I released him and pinched his cheek. "Dean! Stop it!" He smacked my hand away. A chuckle escaped my mouth and I turned to Gabriel. "So, you must be Gabriel."

The short boy smiled friendly and held his hand out for me to take it. "The one and only."

We shook hands while Sam stood awkwardly behind us. "I guess I should go now and leave you two to whatever you were talking about." I winked at them and walked away.

"Bye jerk!" Sam shouted after me. I turned around. "Till lunch bitch!"

I could see him laughing and went back to Charlie. "You really are mean." She informed me with her hands on her waist. "What? Can't I show affection for my little brother while he is talking to his crush?" "That was his crush? You are terrible!" I shrugged. "Nah, I didn't even say anything mean, not in the slightest." She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Let's go, you idiot."

I didn't share the next lessons with Castiel or Charlie but at least with Kevin and Ash. With my head resting on one hand I tried to pay attention to the teacher at the front but images of blue eyes and dark hair kept popping into my mind. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Something wrong?" Kevin whispered next to me. "It's fine, just tired." He nodded and was fully concentrated again.

I tried one last time to listend but again I zoned out. I gave up and doodled a little. The sad part was just that I wasn't really talented when it came to draw things so at the end there was a stick figure with poorly drawn wings. I had no idea where these came from.

"I don't want to destroy your small bubble of happiness but the lesson's over." Ash smacked my shoulders lightly.

"What?" I mumbled. I didn't realize that the time passed so fast. Kevin looked at me concerned and Ash just rolled his eyes. "You heard me Romeo."

We packed our stuff and walked to the cafeteria where we waited for Charlie and Jo to arrive. We didn't have to wait long. "Hey guys! I hope you don't mind if Lucifer and the others join us?" The redhead asked and only then I noticed Lucifer, Rowena and Crowley beside Jo. "No not at all." Ash replied and Kevin and I nodded.

"See I told you they like us Fergus." Rowena said towards Crowley. "It's Crowley and I never said they don't." He rolled his eyes. "Of course they like us! I mean we are adorable." Lucifer smiled wicked. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and just walked inside.

"What's wrong with Dean? Normally he appreciates our company." Lucifer asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Love trouble." Charlie replied for me. I groaned.

"Dean that's wonderful! Well not the problem but that you finally found someone who catches your eye." Jo chirped happily. "What's his name?" Rowena asked.

"If I tell you will you guys just shut up?" Everyone nodded. "It's the new boy, Castiel."

"I knew he would be a new distraction!" Rowena sighed dramatically. Something changed in Lucifer's eyes, was it jealousy that I saw there?

"He should be really smart." Kevin informed us. I decided to change the topic. "Alright! Let's get something to eat." I clapped my hands and went to fetch whatever it was today.

The others followed and we sat at one of the big tables. "So guys," Charlie took a bite form her sandwich, "what do you think about the last Sherlock episode?" "It was incredible! The way Eur-" "No spoilers! I haven't seen it yet." Ash cut me off. I grumbled but shut my mouth.

We all shuffled a little closer as Sam joined our group. He said hello to everyone he just ignored me. "Hey Sammy, don't be mad." I purred. My brother rolled his eyes but I could see him smile. "Hello to you too Dean." "Thanks." I smiled satisfied and continued eating.

After a few minutes Jo bumped me with her elbow. "Your lover boy comes to see you" She whispered. Shocked I looked up and indeed, Castiel stood In front of me. I should have swallowed before I said something but my brain stopped working.

"Mhello." I mumbled with a full mouth. He didn't seem to mind and just smiled shyly."Can I sit with you and your friends?" He asked, a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.

"Of course." I croaked out. We made him some space and he sat down.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I hope you're all feeling fine :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It didn't go how I imagined it at first (Not at all) but hopefully it's still good.**

Castiel's POV

"I can do that." I mumbled quietly to myself. "Just a few steps and you're there." Slowly I walked to Dean's table. What if he doesn't want me there?- I thought, panic raising. "Well now it's too late" I chuckled coldly.

Dean watched me with a full mouth. How could someone look so cute? "Mello." He mumbled and I couldn't help but smile. "Can I sit with you and your friends?" I asked and hoped he would allow me to sit down. "Of course."

I breathed out relived. The group shuffled closer and I took a seat next to Sam. I uncomfortably looked around. Everyone's eyes were on me and I had no idea what to do. "Uhm, thanks." I began, not awkwardly at all. The redhead, Charlie, smiled at me. Hesitantly I smiled back.

"Please ignore them. I do that quite often too." Dean said loud enough for me to hear him. I chuckled as Charlie hit his shoulder. "Stop it Dean. We don't want him to think badly of us." She said with a lopsided grin. "Then act like normal people." Dean mumbled while he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well you already know me and I guess you know Sam too so I'll just introduce the others to you." Charlie said still smiling brightly, not realizing her little rhyme. "The blonde girl is Jo, next to her are Kevin, he's damn smart, Ash, one of the best computer freaks after me of course," She winked at Ash as he pouted. "Then there are Lucifer, don't let the name scare you away he's actually quite a softie, Rowena, never let her nice behaviour fool you she can be a real bitch if she doesn't like you and last but not least Crowley, he might act like he hates us but deep down we know he adores us." She finished with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you Charlie." I smiled at her before I turned to Dean. "You know Gabriel told me about your encounter this morning." I watched him choke on the last bite of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just wanted to embarrass Sammy." His brother squinted his eyes at the last comment. "No need to apologize, I wanted to do something quite similar to be honest." I stared in amazement as he threw his head back in laughter and I joined him as I too saw the sheer look of horror on Sam's face.

"Don't you guys dare. My hair still looks like I blow-dried it with the help of a tornado" He crossed his arms angrily.

"If you would just cut your hair!" Dean exclaimed and Sam groaned in annoyance.

"It doesn't look that bad." I tried to comfort the younger boy. He looked up at me with a thankful expression. "Thanks, at least someone is nice here."

We were quiet for a few minutes. It was the awkward kind of silence it was rather comfortable. Then Ash had to break it.

"Alright Castiel, I have to ask you some questions and if you answer them correctly, we gladly accept you as a member of the geek club." I stopped in shock. What if I don't answer them right? Dean rolled his eyes, "Is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is Dean-o" With that he turned to me and smiled mischievously. "Who's the better Sherlock, Benedict or Robert?"

This one was easy. "Benedict." I replied and got nods of approval from the others.

"Favorite Doctor?"

Now that was a complicated one. "I haven't finished season 4 but I guess it's Tennant." "Under those circumstances we accept your answer." The others nodded again.

"Johnlock or Sheriarty?" I took a sip of my coke before I answered. "Well this one's tricky. I really like John and they would balance each other pretty well but Moriarty is just so _changeable_ im and undeniably badass that I'll go with him." Jo high-fived me for that and Ash nodded pleased.

"Don't forget he's hot." Rowena chirped dreamily. "Yeah." I sighed but didn't miss the laugh from the others. Blushing I turned my head away.

"Ash it's enough." Dean stepped in. "He can sit with us no matter what he answers."

I wanted to stop the smile that crept up my face but failed miserably. Ash put his hands up in defence. "Just wanted to mess with him." Dean snorted but said nothing instead he look apologetically at me. "Excuse them please."

"No big deal." I assured him and we smiled at each other.

"Well I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender." We heard Charlie softly singing and quickly broke eye contact. Dean tried to look at her angrily but the blush on his face made it hard to be actually frightened. "Adorable." She formed silently with her mouth.

"So why are you even here Castiel? Don't you have your group of popular kids to hang out with? Or are you just pitying us? " Lucifer asked with squinted eyes.

I didn't understand. I hadn't said anything mean at all. Why was he like this? My mouth went dry and I drank the rest of my coke. But seriously why am I here? Should I answer truthfully? "I, uhm." He raised an eyebrow and I looked at Dean for help but even he watched me expectantly.

"I- I wanted to talk to Dean again." I felt so embarrassed. Why did I say that? So stupid. No one dared to say something. Dean just looked at me with his mouth wide open and his eyes full of shock. We sat there in silence and I could feel my eyes watering up.

"I got to go." I muttered, quickly jumping from my seat and ran out of the cafeteria. I royally screwed up.

I subconsciously made my way to the next bathroom and got into the first empty stall I could find. I sat down on the toilet seat and wiped the few escaped tears away. 'That's how you know you fucked up' I thought bitterly to myself. What possessed me to say that? Okay, it was truth but still. Dean was just so nice the whole time and ruined it with one sentence. Maybe I could make a joke out of it? Like, haha yeah I just wanted to creep you out. No, that wouldn't work.

"Castiel? Are you in there?" Dean's deep voice echoed through the nearly empty bathroom.

What was he doing here?

"Please Cas."

I didn't want to move, really, but I unlocked the door nonetheless. I could hear footsteps coming closer. Dean opened the door slightly and stuck his head in. "Can I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Y-yes." I cursed myself that my voice sounded so weak. He stepped inside and kneeled down before me.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "I am so sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I should apologize." I risked to look up at him. We were so close, I could count every one of his beautiful freckles. He looked at me with so much concern that I nearly forgot to breath.

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He smiled at me, his hand resting on my shoulder. The weight felt comfortable, it helped me to calm down. "It's so embarrassing." I whispered more to myself.

He chuckled lightly. "It isn't, believe me. I went trough much worse before Lucifer really liked me. But if you manage to get through his first phase of hate and evil stares you'll see he can be really nice too. Strangely he liked Sammy pretty fast." He frowned, seemingly deep in thoughts. I chuckled at his concentrated face. He smiled again and it lit his whole face up. I could see the small sprinkles of gold that graced his mesmerizing green eyes.

He stood up and I immediately missed the feeling of his hand. "Let's go. When I remember right we have the same class together now." Dean held his hand out and helped me up. "Stalker." I muttered as I straightened my shirt. Dean shook his head while he laughed. "After you." He said and held the door open. I smiled shyly and walked out, as I went past him he leaned down and whispered one sentence in my ear: "I wanted to talk to you too."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Thank you guys for reading so far :) I hope you like the new chapter and please excuse me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Enjoy!**

Dean's POV

"I wanted to talk to you too." I whispered and watched with amusement as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I-uhm, I guess we should go to our class, right?" He stuttered with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "Yeah, right." I smiled. We started walking in silence. To be honest, I had no idea what to say. Before the whole situation got really awkward we luckily reached our classroom. After we struggled with the 'You go first – No you go first' thing I decided to let him enter before I got in, like a gentleman would. He chuckled and plopped down on an empty seat. Uncertain what to do I stood there like a complete fool.

I made my way over to Jo, who typed animatedly on her phone, but I didn't miss the disappointed look on Castiel's face. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Jo, do you mind if I sit with Cas?" She jumped a little, obviously startled by my appearance.

"Gosh Dean! You don't scare a girl like that." I chuckled at her reaction and repeated my question. "It hurts that I can be that easily replaced, but of course you can." She winked at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes but my cheeks started to gain some red colour again. "You're stupid." I muttered and walked over to where Cas was sitting.

The other boy was busy with doodling something on the desk so I coughed to get his attention, not wanting to frighten him. He looked and as he saw me his blue eyes widened. "Is this seat already taken?" I asked. He quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course." I sat down and started to take my books out of my bag, his gaze still resting on me. I wanted to ask if he was sure that I could sit here as Ms. Talbot came in. We were halfway through the lesson as Cas passed me a note.

 ** _She's boring_**.

I smiled fondly at neat handwriting and quickly scribbled back a response.

 _No shit Sherlock ;)_

He rolled his eyes but I could see him smile. I nearly forgot that Balthazar shared the class with us, nearly. I turned slightly and saw him staring us. He didn't look very pleased. I smiled innocently, which made him even angrier.

 _Grumpy is watching us._

I wrote on the small sheet.

Castiel frowned and shifted in his seat so that he could see Balthazar probably.

 ** _Let him admire us._**

Our exchange of notes continued and we started writing the lamest jokes we could come up with. One time we nearly got caught as we giggled uncontrollably.

As the bell rang the whole class started moving, everyone wanted to get out as fast as possible. Castiel and I took our time and so did Jo apparently. She approached us, her blonde hair bouncing in the progress. "Hey Castiel?" it was more a question than anything else. He looked at her surprised. "Yes?"

"I texted everyone to gather their lazy asses out there, we want to apologize." His expression softened and he nodded.

"I appreciate it but there's no need to apologize."

"Nonsense, of course there is one."

"Well if you say so."

Jo beamed at him happily, a pleased smile across her face. Cas and I took our bags and followed her outside. Jo hadn't lied. Charlie, Sam, Kevin, Ash, Lucifer, Crowley and Rowena stood in the hallway deep in a conversation. We walked over to them and I could see Castiel shifting nervously.

"Shut up now, they are coming." I could hear Charlie whisper yelling. Expectantly we looked at them. Lucifer stepped forward as he was the one who messed it up.

"Hey Castiel," he started, making eye contact with him, "I truly regret saying those stupid things. I know it was an absolute dick move and I am really sorry, you seem like a nice guy and I was total douche."

Castiel was silent for a few seconds, making Lucifer look down uncomfortably.

"I really appreciate your apologize and I forgive you. How about a new star?" Castiel extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Castiel." Lucifer smiled and gratefully took his hand. "I'm Lucifer, nice to meet you." I couldn't help but smile, I was touched that my friends made such efforts for apologizing.

Ash clapped his hands. "Now that everyone is friends, we would all like to invite you over to Charlie's this weekend. We thought we could binge watch movies and eat unhealthy stuff that will kill someday."

How could I forget? Since Charlie and I started high school we made a tradition that every two weeks we would get together and play card games or watch movies. With the time Ash, Kevin and the others started to join. Actually it was a pretty good idea to invite Cas. If he wanted to, that is.

Castiel smiled one of his beautiful smiles and I totally did not stare, not at all. "I would like that, thank you." Charlie and the others grinned like idiots, I guess they were but they were my bunch of idiots.

"What's your next class?" Kevin asked. "Uhm, science." Castiel replied after some thinking. "Awesome! Me too." Ash exclaimed happily. They wanted to wander away but I swiftly grabbed Cas' wrist. Confused he turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I- uhm, I wanted to ask if you and your brother need a ride home? I'm sure Sammy wouldn't mind." I stuttered awkwardly, the blush was strong with me….. again. Cas grinned from ear to ear. "That would be really nice Dean. Should we meet you by your car?"

I nodded. "I guess we see us then."

We waved and turned to walk our different ways. I sent my little brother a text to inform him that Gabe and Castiel would come with us today. I looked up from my phone and searched for Jo somewhere in the mass of students. I caught sight of her and tried to avoid bumping into other people. "Jo! Wait!" She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Dean?"

"I wanted to thank you." I smiled and hugged her. "Everything for your pretty boy." I released Jo just to punch her shoulder. "He's not my pretty boy."

"Not yet." She winked and went to where her next lesson was held.

Just as I wanted to go to my class, some firm hands gripped me and slammed me against the locker doors. As I looked at my attacker I was met with Balthazar's annoying face.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Leave Cas alone. He's one of us, not one of your pathetic group."

"Well it seems like he appreciates our company more, doesn't it?"

He gripped me by my collar and shoved me harder against the lockers. "It's not over Dean." Balthazar leaned forward and whispered threateningly: "You better watch out, we don't want anything to either of you or do we?" He let me go and I stumbled a little before I got my balance back.

I wanted to punch him really bad but Balthazar had already disappeared in the crowd.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story! It really means a lot to me. So yeah, enjoy the new chapter...**

Castiel's POV

"Hurry up! I don't want them to wait for us." I said with maybe a little bit too much excitement in my voice. My annoying brother smiled knowingly. "Oh sorry princess. I forgot your Prince Charming is waiting for you." Oh how much I wanted to swipe this stupid grin off of his face. Luckily I could contain myself.

"Well Sam's there too."

He looked at me shocked and started to run his hand through his hair. It was endearing to watch, really. "Stop it Gabe! You're just making it worse."

"Worse? Is it that bad?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Let me." Surprisingly he stopped and nodded defeated. I could have helped him… but I didn't. Was it mean? Probably. Would I do it again? Definitely. Instead of straightening it I wildly run my hands through his hair and tugged it here and there so it stood up everywhere. Satisfied with my amazing work I stepped back and admired what I did. "Much better."

Something flashed in his eyes and I knew, I should run. Laughing I sprinted outside and searched for a black Chevrolet Impala. Gabe was running after me and yelled some very colourful insults at me. Finally and out of breath I saw Dean leaning against the hood of his car, Sam next to him.

"Hey Cas!" he smiled cheerfully before his smile turned into a frown, "what got you running like that?"

In front of Dean I stopped running, hands on my knees and breathing heavily. "Gabe he sho-" I couldn't finish my sentence because my oh so wonderful brother chose this moment to run purposefully into me. I stumbled forward and within seconds I felt something hard pressed against my chest. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked up. Dean grinned at me, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I glanced down at his lip, they were still grinning at me and they looked so soft. It would have been easy to close the space between us.

"Are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Dean's voice was full of concern. Clumsily I stepped a back to bring some distance between us, even though I didn't want to. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile too. Sam and Gabriel grinned at us and wiggled their eyebrows. If Dean noticed any of it, he didn't show it.

As we all got into the car, Dean looked through the rear mirror. "Nice hair Gabriel." My little brother shot him a deadly glare and crossed his arms. "See? I knew they would like your hair." I turned to face him from the front seat. He rolled his eyes but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It looks cute." Sam admitted out loud, his cheeks flashing with a pretty pink. Gabriel looked at him and this time his smile lit up his whole face. "Thank you moose." The two of them started talking with each other and I was happy to see Gabriel so relaxed and obviously enjoying himself with Sam.

I turned around to face the street again. With bemusement I noticed that Dean drove exactly the same route as he did last weekend. He must have noticed the small smile that formed on my face because the next thing he said was that I should shut up.

"I didn't say anything." I defended myself.

"I know you were thinking it, I'm not a stalker or a creep." He added as an afterthought. The memories of our conversation in the bathroom came back. "I wouldn't be so sure about the Stalker thing." I grinned lopsided at him, or at least I hope it looked like that because you can never know, maybe I resembled more a happy whale or something.

He turned quickly to me and struck his tongue out before his were back on the road again.

"You know for someone your age you're quite childish." I said mockingly.

"Oh, yeah, because I am the one who was being chased by his brother." He countered.

"You wouldn't joke about it if it had been a serial killer trying to slaughter me with an axe."

"Seriously? An axe? I'm disappointed."

"What? I'm old fashioned."

He shook his head. "You could have chosen anything! A gun, a saw, and I don't mean the scary dude with the red circle cheeks, a ninja would have been also way cooler."

I had trouble keeping a serious voice. "Because a ninja is so much more realistic than a serial killer, I forgot."

"I didn't say it's more realistic just that it'd be cooler, unique even." He looked at me and we both started laughing.

"Our brothers are stupid. Why am I related to him?" I hear Gabriel whisper but I politely ignored the last part.

"So you really want to come this weekend?" Dean asked with hope in his voice, but surely my mind played tricks on me. "I'd like to, if that's okay for you."

He nodded. "Of course it is."

"What are we going to do anyway?" I asked.

"Usually we just watch some movies or play children games."

"That actually sounds like fun."

With a swift movement of his hand he turned the motor off. I didn't realise we were already there and I must admit I was confused for a minute. A knock on my window made me jump. Gabriel stood there and mentioned for me to finally get out of the car. Feeling myself blushing I fumbled with my seatbelt. Dean's gaze on me did not help at all. Eventually I heard a click and the seatbelt was open.

"Thank you for the ride." I said, reaching for the door handle and opened it.

"Any time." He smiled one of his beautiful smiles that made forget where I was.

Yanking on my sleeve, Gabriel looked at me expectantly. "You coming or what?"

"Yes, sure. Sorry." I turned to Dean once again. "See you tomorrow."

"What a stalker." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and said good-bye to Sam as well.

As we entered our house Gabriel sighed.

"What?" I frowned.

"You got it bad."

"That's not true." I tried lamely.

"Oh please! The whole staring thing is getting out of control with you."

I wanted to argue with him but I knew, deep down, I did like Dean. I wouldn't say love, for that it was still too soon.

"Who got it bad?" A male voice came through the hallway.

Surprised I looked up to see my father standing a little farther away from us.

"Dad!" Gabe and I shouted and ran over to hug him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello boys... and girls. I am so so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you like the new chapter, I don't really know if it's good. I guess you have to figure that out on your own. (Also yuri! On ice is mentioned)**

Castie's POV

"So dad, how long are you staying?" Gabriel asked. After we nearly squeezed our dad to death we decided it would be best to start cooking dinner and talk afterwards. Now was afterwards.

The three of us sat comfortably around a large wooden table, the dirty dishes of our meal still in front of us. Our father, Chuck, shifted in his seat and sipped at his glass, obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Dad?" Gabriel tried again, an eyebrow raised.

"Well," he started, "you see, there's a serious meeting I have to attend to." I squinted my eyes. "That doesn't answer his question dad." The elder man sighed. "Can't we enjoy just sitting here?"

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "When are you leaving?" Chuck played with his fork, tracing small invisible lines on the plate. "Tomorrow evening." He said quietly. I could see my brother's eyes turning sad and his usual happy mask dropped. He pushed his chair back, took his plate and put it into the sink. "I'm in my room... homework and stuff." He muttered.

I watched him go and turned to my father. "You know I should do some stuff too." I stood up and did the same as Gabe did. As I reached the stairs Chuck called out. "Castiel, could you talk to him?" I turned around so I could see him standing, or more like leaning against the doorway which lead into the kitchen. As I saw the tiredness and guilt in his eyes I held back any mean comments I would have made, instead I just nodded. "You know I do. I always do." With that I made my way upstairs.

Carefully, not wanting to make any sounds, I walked to Gabriel's room and stood there for a moment. On the other side I could hear something that sounded too much like muffled crying.

"Gabe?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Silence.

"It doesn't have to be a movie."

I listened again. Nothing.

"I think some anime is overdue."

There was a quiet and sad laugh. I continued.

"I've started talking to the screenshots on my phone!"

"OKAY! You can come in but please no more singing." Gabriel yelled.

Pleased I entered his room. The sight in front of me hurt. Gabriel sat on his bad, pillows firmly gripped and his eyes puffy and red. "Oh Gabe." I sat down besides him and hugged my little brother tightly.

He let go of his pillow and moved his small arms around my neck his head buried in my shoulder. "It's okay." I said and rubbed small circles on his back.

I would like to say that didn't happen often but that would be a lie. Our parents were always away, every time with a new excuse. Sometimes it was a meeting, problems with the employees or just work in general. It wasn't much of a problem for me with my parents gone but it always effected Gabriel pretty bad. It wasn't easy for a fourteen year old with both parents always away. I tried my best to be there for him but I knew I would never replace them.

We sat there for a moment before he scooted back, wiping the now dry tears hastily away . "Which anime do you wanna watch?"

I smiled evilly at him. "How about yuri! On ice?"

He chuckled and hit my shoulder. "You just want to admire victor."

I looked at him with fake hurt. "I would never ever do that!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He shuffled around till his back hit the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him. I took the hint and sat down next to Gabriel.

My brother handed me his phone which he had taken from the nightstand. I searched for a good streaming site and together we watched 5 episodes of yuri! On ice, then we decided it was time to really do some homework. I was happy to see that Gabriel was nearly back to his usual annoying self, nearly.

As I got into my room the first thing I did was check my phone. What? Sue me. I couldn't fight the smile which slowly creeped up on my face.

2 New messages from Dean

 **Heyyyy Cas**

 **What r u doing?**

Kind of avoiding homework

And just as I wanted to start with my homework like really start, with taking the books out and stuff and not just thinking of doing it, Dean texted back.

 **Ha! I've already done it**

Seriously?

 **No…. ;)**

How dare you use my trust like that?

 **I'm sorry**

No you're not

 **Yeah, not really**

Well at least you're honest

 **:)))))**

 **:)))))**

 **:)))))**

Are you alright?

 **I'm bored**

Don't shoot a wall

 **What if it's already too late not to?**

That wouldn't be my division

 **Good one**

I'm trying

 **Alright mister sassy cassy, can I call you that?**

OMG NO! That's horrible

 **But it's funny!**

No Dean, just no

 **You can't stop me you know that?**

I had hopes…..

 **Looks like I ruined your small bubble of hope**

Well, like you said it was small

 **Good so your loss isn't big**

You're unbelievable!

 ***charming **handsome ***gorgeous**

Yes. Yes of course, how could I forget that?

 **No idea. But that's the reason I reminded you again**

You're the best

 **Told you so**

As much as I enjoy our conversation I really need to finish my homework

 **I should probably do that too**

See you tomorrow?

 **Of course**

I switched my phone off and tossed it on my bed where it bounced dangerously but nothing happened. Not that I thought about my phone no, no, no my thoughts were all about green eyes and beautiful smiles.

I didn't even try to deny it.

I liked Dean as in more than friends. I knew we just started talking and I didn't want to mess this up. I'd never been in a relationship before. There were some boys in my old shool that I thought were good looking but nothing more, nothing like the way I felt about Dean. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed or the way he talked about Sam. Everything about that boy was special. And exactly that's the reason why I won't rush things and risk our friendship.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Guys! I wanted to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story. I hope you like the new chapter, it's not that great, more like a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

Dean's POV

"See you later Bobby!" I yelled over my shoulder. Bobby answered something but I had already closed the door. "You're overly excited" Sam observed through squinted eyes. I chose to ignore his comment. We got into my car and started driving.

"Dean stop! I'll get a headache." My little brother whined just as I wanted to start singing the next song on my playlist. "What? I've been told that my voice is very pleasant to listen at ." I smiled over to him. He rolled his eyes and blew a strand of hair out of his vision. I frowned. "We should cut your hair."

"You know what? Just sing like I'm not here but please leave my hair alone."

My smile turned even bigger. "That's the response I hoped for."

Finally in front of our school's entrance Sam wandered off to his friends. I stopped walking and watched him. He greeted Adam and some other guy I didn't know as Gabriel joined them. Sammy blushed at something the candy loving boy had said and hit his shoulder. Gabriel just laughed and started talking.

Suddenly I felt something hard pressed against my back and nearly fell forward. A little annoyed I turned around to see who bumped into me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The boy was Castiel, his voice full of concern. All annoyance I had felt before vanished as I saw him. He had black pants and a dark blue shirt on, his hair as messy as always. I

didn't even notice I started smiling. "No problem Cas." Castiel nodded and smiled at me, though with a little uncertainty. "So now that we have already me, wanna tell me what got you bumping into a very attractive and charming boy?"

He looked at me confused before he turned his head to look at his surroundings. "You see an attractive boy? Where?"

I looked at him with wide eyes but he started laughing and I realised he was just joking. "Sassy cassy is back again." I muttered loud enough so that he could hear me. Castiel glared and punched my shoulder. "The nickname is horrible."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Okay you're right."

"Ye- wait you agree?"

"Sure."

"So you won't call me that again?"

"I've never said that."

He groaned in frustration and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Just then I realised he had a book in his hands. So that was what I had felt as he gracefully walked into me. "What are you reading?"

He looked down as if he had forgotten that he held a book. "Oh, it's nothing." He mumbled blushing.

"And I am the new defence against dark art teacher."

"Alright it's the heroes of Olympus."

My eyes darted down and indeed it was the first part of the series. "Wow." I said.

"I know I know it's-" I quickly cut him off before he said something he might regret afterwards. "No, I mean like 'wow I can't believe you're only on the first part'." I snatched his book out of his hands and opened it where he had put a reading sign in it. "Like I thought, even the first chapter." I said quietly and glared at him.

The other boy tried his best to look apologetic but failed miserably as the corners of his mouth twitched up in a fond smile.

"That's serious business here, why are you smiling?"

"You, Dean, are the biggest fanboy I've ever met."

I didn't know if that was a compliment or not. But he smiled so it was a good thing right? Honestly I had no clue. He must have sensed that I was deeply in thoughts because the next thing he did was tugging on my jacket. "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright? You looked like you were trying to figure out how to cure cancer and I didn't want you to hurt yourself by thinking too much."

I did what everyone would have done in a situation like that. I fake laughed. I heard Castiel whisper something that sounded like 'adorable' and stopped immediately. "You said something?"

He rolled his eyes but his cheeks were heating up. "Let's get going." I smiled the whole way to class but tried to look serious when he turned towards me. Needless to say it didn't work and his cheeks got even redder every time he saw me smiling.

We plopped down on our seats and the fun began. No, that was a lie. It was actually totally boring. More than once I caught myself sneaking glances at the boy next to me. Strands of his brown, almost black hair fell messily over his eyes which were squinted in concentration.

I didn't know how long I watched him but after a while Cas noticed my staring and turned to look at me with that adorable head tilt of his. "Is everything alright?" I coughed a little, embarrassed that I got caught. "Hm? Oh yeah everything is- is perfect." I finished and looked into his eyes. Castiel's cheeks gained some colour again but this time he didn't look away. He smiled at me and turned back to the teacher. I couldn't help but smile too.

Finally after what felt like ages the school was over. Don't get me wrong I liked school even though I often complained about it being boring but nothing was better than home. I asked Castiel and Gabriel if they needed a ride and brought them to their house. "We text?" Castiel had asked me before he got out of my car. I gladly agreed and ignored Sam's comments like an adult, okay not really, I threw my bag at him without crashing the car. Skills, that's all you needed to have.

"So what's going on between Cas and you?" My little brother asked for the tenth time and I groaned in annoyance. "Don't try to deny it Dean." He chirped from the backseat.

"What do you want me to say?" I glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"That you lalala- like him." Since when was my brother so childish and annoying? I should really talk with him when we get home- I thought to myself.

"He's nice." I admitted quiet.

"Nah, not good enough."

"Shut up Sam."

"Never."

"Sam!"

"Just say it!"

"Why?" "Because you will feel better afterwards and he makes you happy, do you think I can't see that?" Damn, he was right. I really was happy when I was with him. "Alright Sam, I do like him." Sam grinned like an idiot and held both thumbs up. "Bitch." I muttered.

"Jerk."

As we got home my phone beeped. Confused I looked at the screen before I started smiling.

1 new message from Cas

Hello Dean :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I want to thank everyone who takes the time and reads and or reviews my story! If you have any suggestions on what to do better or what should happen in the story feel free to say it and I will try my best. :) So but now to the story. Enjoy! (Sorry for any spelling errors)**

Dean's POV

It was Friday afternoon and I was lying on my bed, bored. Sam and Gabriel were watching a movie in Sam's room and I didn't want to be the third-wheel. Before I could pity myself anymore my phone started ringing. I accepted the call without looking who it was. "Hello?" I asked lazily. "Oh thank god you picked up." Came a voice from the other end of the line.

Castiel.

Immediately I sat up, and hit my knee in the process. Don't ask me how. "Dean? Are you alright?" The other boy asked after I muttered a few curses. "Hm? Oh yeah, everything's good. What's wrong?" I asked and rubbed my knee absently.

"Could you come and pick me up?" Cas asked with a small voice as if he was scared I would reject him or laugh at his question. I didn't need much time to think about it. "Sure, just text me where I should drive."

"Of course and thank you Dean." He sounded relieved and I couldn't help but chuckle. "No problem Cas." He ended the call and not soon after my screen lit up again with a new message, probably the address.

I grabbed my keys, my phone and as an afterthought my jacket before I started to walk out of my room but stopped as I saw my reflection in the mirror on my wall. My t-shirt was wrinkled and I was sure my pants had seen better days before. I quickly changed into dark jeans and a green button-up shirt, the necklace I had gotten from Sam around my neck.

Yeah, maybe I wanted to impress Castiel but could you blame me? Before I went to my car I had made a short stop in front of Sam's door to tell him I would be gone for a while and Bobby would get home soon. As I stood outside I realized why Cas asked me to pick him up. It rained like hell.

After a short sprint to my car I actually looked at the address for the first time. It was a 20 minutes ride so I better got started.

When I got there it didn't take me long to find Castiel. The boy stood under a tree. His clothes, which looked like sport clothes, were soaked and his light fleece jacket was curled around a small….. something. I rolled my window down and shouted his name. Startled he looked up from the small something in his jacket but started smiling as he saw it was me who had shouted his name.

I unlocked the door while he walked towards my car and got inside. I didn't notice the way his thin shirt was plastered on his body and left nothing to the imagination or that his hair lost small drops of water every time he moved his head. Who was I kidding? He looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey." He greeted with a sheepish smile. I realized that I was staring and cleared my throat, starting the engine of my car. "Heya." I started but I couldn't say anything more because suddenly the small bundle that was his jacket started moving.

"What is this?" I asked frowning slightly. Castiel looked confused for a second before he got what I was asking about. "Oh this?" He pointed at his jacket and I nodded. "That's a jacket." I gave him a bitchface that could have even made Sam jealous.

"I can see that too sassy cassy but I meant what is in the jacket."

"Promise you won't laugh or be mad?" Cas asked with fear.

"Of course." He smiled a little and removed a part of the jacket, just so I could make out a small ball of fur inside.

"A cat?" Castiel nodded.

"How did you find it?"

"Well you know that cats usually enjoy it to sit somewhere in trees? Okay. So while I was jogging I suddenly heard a loud meow and saw this little cutie nearly falling off the tree, yeah? And the hero and unbelievable kind man I am, I ran towards him and caught him in the last second." He finished and let me time to follow.

"Wow. That's really brave and charming Cas."

He shrugged. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"Mhm….. and how did you really find him?" I smiled smugly at him as he squinted his eyes at me.

"Why Dean? Why do you have to ruin my story?" I just continued smiling. "Fine! I was jogging and stood on his tail then he scratched me and I wanted to pet him as an apology but he scratched me again. After a few tries I managed to touch him and we bonded. Happy now?"

I bit down on my lip and tried not to make an 'awww' sound. Could this boy get any cuter?" "Honestly this story is better." I told him. He scoffed but smiled nonetheless.

"But what about his owner? And the cat really is male?"

"Yes, it is a boy and about the owner, I couldn't find any signs of one since this little ball of fluff is dangerously skinny and doesn't have a collar or anything but I will try my best and do this thing were you put a paper on a tree but instead of 'Have you seen' I'll write 'This little cutie searches his owner'."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to help you?" I glanced at him sideways and caught his surprised look. "You would really do that?" That he even felt the need to ask that. "Of course I would." The boy besides me smiled stupidly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Gabe is still with Sam, should I bring you home or do you want to come to my place? I could bring you and Gabe home after dinner or you could stay? We could go together to Charlie's place tomorrow? For the movie night?" Now I was just rambling. I didn't even know why I was so nervous. Okay, maybe I did know but did I have to make such a fool of myself?

Luckily Cas cut me off before I could embarrass myself more. "I would love to stay at yours but could we make a quick stop at my house? So I could get Gabe's and my stuff?" He said with a heart-warming smile.

"Sure." Just then I noticed that Castiel was shivering. How could I have forgotten that all his clothes were wet? Glad I remembered to get my jacket I slipped out of it as good as I could without building an accident. Once I was freed of my jacket I held it over to Castiel. "Put it on, I don't want you to catch a cold."

He shook his head. "I'll just make it wet."

"Please."

He slowly took it, as if he was scared he would ruin the fabric and put it on. "Thank you so much." His voice was so serious that it shocked me a little.

"It's just a jacket." I shrugged.

He chuckled lightly. "It's not just the jacket, Dean, it's everything. Thank you for picking me up when it rains like this, thank you for helping me with the cat and- just thank you."

I just wanted to hug him after his little speech. To hold him and never let him go. But I couldn't. Because I would crash the car. Yeah. That was why. "You're welcome, really, I would do everything for you." Realizing what I just had said, I flushed a deep shade of red and cursed myself in my head for being so stupid.

"I would too." Castiel whispered so quiet that I thought he hadn't said anything at all but the colour of his cheeks said otherwise.

With a fond smile I continued driving home after we made a small stop at Castiel's of course.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sooo sorry I didn't write anything in a while, but honestly I just felt so unmotivated to continue writing. Now I feel much more motivated and hope I can write more, although I am the next two weeks busy with school. I just wanted to say that I'll finish this story (sooner or later) we want Dean and Cas to get together right? ;) I wrote this Chapter late at night so I deeply apologize for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

Castiel's POV

"And here we are." I heard Dean say next to me. I carefully picked the small kitten up and opened the car door. The small ball of fur meowed in protest but was quickly quiet again. I was so focused on the kitten that I didn't notice that the ground was really slippery after it had stopped raining. My grip on the cat tightened as I started to fall towards the ground but I never landed.

Two strong hands were holding me and helped me to steady myself. "I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy! Thank you. Thank-" I started to ramble.

"Shhh, it's alright- you're alright. Plus, I don't want the little kitten to end up being a pancake." Dean chuckled.

"Ha ha. Not funny, Dean." I held the small cat in front of Dean's face. "Apologize."

"Seriously?" He asked and I nodded. With a sigh Dean apologized.

"Good, the cat likes you again." Dean raised an eyebrow at me. "And how do you know that?"

I shrugged. "How could he not?" Dean coughed suddenly. Did I say something wrong? Did I mess up? I should stop worrying so much.

The other boy started to search something in his pockets and after a few seconds he fished out a key. "I'll get your things and you can go already inside." I wanted to protest but before I could Dean threw the key at me. I barley caught them with one hand. After some hesitation I eventually walked to the door and unlocked it. I put the cat on the ground and slipped out of my shoes. Although I didn't want to get out of Dean's jacket, I shrugged it off and hung it up where some other jackets were. The door opened again with a squeak and a heavy bag fell on the floor.

"Did you pack for a whole month or do you have a stone collection of which I didn't know?" Dean asked as he too got out of his shoes.

"No, but all my weapons are in it. You never know when you need a sharp sword or a gun."

"I- uh, that was unexpected."

I wanted to laugh but at the same time I sneezed. Dean worriedly hurried over to me. "Are you alright? Did you catch a cold after all?"

"I am f-" again I had to sneeze. He shook his head and lead me upstairs. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll take a hot shower since you now have your things and don't worry, I'll take care after the kitten." All I could do was stare at that special boy. To say I was touched would have been an understatement. Dean was way too nice to me.

"It's really nothing, I just sneezed."

"Yeah, after you got soaked with water." I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off. "Shush now, the bathroom is right there." He pointed to a closed door next to his room. "I'll be downstairs, just come when you're finished." With that he got ran down the stairs and made cat noises. Probably to find the small fluff ball faster.

'I am so dumb' I thought as I grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom. 'First I puke on his shoes, start to cry and run straight to the bathroom, then I get caught in the rain and he has to pick me up and now I can even stay with him for the night.' I stripped out of my wet clothes and turned the shower on. 'How am I ever going to repay him?' 'A simple _thank you_ isn't enough' 'He's way too nice to me.' All these thoughts crossed my mind as I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body.

After I was dressed again I started to walk downstairs but bumped into Sam in front of the bathroom. "Oh sorry Cas, I didn't see you." He said like it was totally normal for me to be here. Sam didn't go many steps farther before he turned around again. "Wait a minute. Why are you here?"

Flustered I scratched my neck. "Uhm, well you see….." So I started to explain why I was here and a look of realisation crossed Sam's face. "So that's why Dean plays with a cat in the living room!" He nothing but yelled. "I asked him but he only shushed me and waved me off."

I had to chuckle, somehow I thought that was typical for Dean. "So it's no problem for you if Gabe and I stay here for tonight?"

Sam shook his head, making his long hair left and right. "Not at all."

"I'm relieved, thanks." I said but had to sneeze again.

"You better go down to Dean before he hugs the kitten to death, I'll tell Gabe." I nodded and climbed down the stairs. I tried to remember where the living room was but I turned out I didn't had to. Dean's laughter gave it away. I followed the sound and was amazed at the sight I found. Dean was lying on his back and the small kitten stood on top of his chest. It seemed as if the small thing sniffed at his face which caused him to laugh so loud. I wanted to watch them for a little longer, not in the creepy way, but sadly I had to sneeze again. The cat jumped off of Dean's chest in surprise and hid itself under the sofa. Dean jumped up and straightened his shirt.

"Heya, Cas. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Don't mention it." He smiled that beautiful smile again.

I walked over to the sofa, Dean's gaze never leaving me. It was oddly relaxing. I kneeled down and saw the glowing eyes of the cat in the dark. "He's really cute, right?" I asked Dean. "Yeah, that small thing is awesome." I grinned up at him and extended my hand so he could help me up.

"Does your Highness need any help to stand up?"

"It would be very much appreciated." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up a little too fast, causing me to stumble into him.

"Well, well, well, isn't someone eager to be near me?" He winked at me. Our faces were only a few centimetres apart.

"S-shut it." I mumbled, turning my face so he couldn't see my red cheeks but still not moving one bit, neither did he. Strangely enough, I didn't feel embarrassed. Not in the slightest. We stayed like that for a few seconds before Dean spoke again. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I'd like that."

We slowly separated and I sat down on the sofa while Dean went over to the DVDs. "What do you wanna watch?" I shrugged. "Anything is good." Dean shuffled around for a minute or two till he happily held up a movie. "Is that alright?"

 _Avengers – Age of Ultron_.

"Yeah, perfect." I made myself comfortable and waited till Dean got back. As he sat down, he made sure to put a little space between us. I felt a pang of sadness but quickly dismissed it. Why should I be sad? It's not like we were a couple. "Before you ask, I've already given the kitten something to drink and eat, I hope he likes fish." He told me with a hint of pride in his voice.

"That's really nice, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Cas."

"I sure do." I protested.

"Nahh, you'd do the same."

"You're right I would." I said honestly and was delighted to see the tip of Dean's ear turn pink. I shivered a little but tried to hide it. It seemed like I did catch a cold. Silently Dean got up and disappeared into the kitchen. I debated if I should follow him but found that I was too tired to stand up. Kinda strange though. Why did he get up all of a sudden? I sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. I should have followed him. Just as I finally wanted to get up, Dean entered the room again with two cups of streaming hot tea.

"Here." He placed the cup on the table in front of the sofa. "I will search for a blanket but if you want to, you can start the movie."

"Oh Dean, you really don't have to." I didn't want to burden him even more.

"Yadda yadda. I'll be back soon." With that he was already gone. I sighed and slumped down deeper into the sofa. I decided to wait with the movie and rest my eyes for a moment. Not long after I felt something on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see a plaid blanket draped over me. "Thank you, Dean." I mumbled shyly. Instead of replying he sat down next to me. Way closer than before, I noticed with a smile. I sipped on my tea. It was some kind of fruit tea, the rich flavour tasted like heaven in my mouth.

"I hope you like it, it's Sam's favourite." Dean informed me as he grabbed the remote.

"It tastes extremely good."

After ten minutes into the movie my eyes started to fell heavy. Of course Dean noticed. "If you want to you can rest your head on my shoulder." Without a second of hesitation I accepted the offer and scooted closer to him till our shoulders touched. It was unbelievably comfortable. Not long and I started to drift off.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you all are having a great time! :) Enjoy the new chapter.**

Dean's POV

I woke up to the sound of soft snoring. Wait- When did I fall asleep? And where the hell did the snoring come from? Something shifted on my lap. Startled I jumped a little and looked down. Castiel's head rested on my lap. He was obviously still asleep. Out of reflex I started to stroke his hair. A small smile graced his lips but besides that nothing else happened.

The wonderful moment was ruined by my brother. Of course.

"Hey, Gabe!" Sam squealed. "You owe me ten bucks."

"What? No way, let me see." Gabe whisper-yelled. "Aw fuck man." He groaned. "They really are a couple."

"Told you so." I didn't even need to see Sam, to know he had a smug smile on his face.

But that wasn't the point. COUPLE? Who? Oh. Why would they think that? Okay, Cas' head was on my lap and I was stroking his hair. What was so weird about that?

Alright, I admit. It was kinda confusing. Would it feel like that if Cas and I really were a couple? I tried to imagine it. To wake up every day next to a sleepy Cas, eating breakfast with him. Again my brother chose this exact moment to ruin all the nice thoughts I had.

"You think they've already slept together?"

I needed to stop them. "Shut up!" I yelled.

Cas woke up with a scream and fell down the sofa "What is going on?" He asked wide awake. "Did someone die? Did the dwarfs attack?"

As I helped him up, I saw Gabe nearly lying on the ground because he laughed so hard. I glared at him but that didn't stop him, it seemed like it just made it worse.

"No one died." I assured Cas. The boy nodded even though I could see that he was still confused.

"Then…. The dwarfs?" He asked with a frown.

"Wha- No, no dwarfs. Why dwarfs?"

"I had a really strange dream."

"Listen up lovebirds." Sam chirped happily, "Since when are you two together? And Dean, I am disappointed. I thought you would tell me." My small brother looked so sad I wanted to hug him but Castiel's hand tightened on my arm.

"Wh-why would you say that?"

Sam activated his teacher mode. "For one, you two are disgustingly lovey dovey the whole time and do you really think I don't see how much Dean smiles when he texts you? If you count that together, the only logical option is that you're a couple."

Afraid I looked over to Castiel. Was that a blush on his face?

"I-uh-" Cas stuttered.

I had to intervene. "Sam, it's enough. Don't you think?"

Within a second Sam's smile was gone and looked like a kicked puppy. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Castiel."

"It's alright, no harm done." Cas assured Sam.

"Come on you candy loving freak. Let's go upstairs." Sam said to Gabe.

Gabe looked hurt. "Who are you calling a freak, you giant fluffy moose?" The shorter boy tried to smack Sam's head but was too small. "Sam would you be a darling and bend down a little so I can slap you?"

"You wish." Was Sam's reply before he ran away. Gabe shook his head fondly and mumbled something neither Cas or I could hear, then he stormed after Sam.

Cas let go off me and sighed. "These two will be the death of me." He said seriously. I chuckled. "No, really. My gravestone will say 'Castiel died of embarrassment'." That only caused me to chuckle harder. "Don't laugh, Dean. I'm dead serious."

"I can't stop, you're just too cute." Realizing what I just said I looked into Castiel's eyes. Could I? Would it be okay?

Screw it.

Closing the small gab between us, I stood right in front of him. "Dean-" he whispered. I could feel his breath on my face as I started to lean in.

 _It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in a gay way._

And there goes the moment.

"What is this?" Castiel asked, badly hiding his amusement.

I groaned. "It's my ringtone every time Charlie calls me."

 _Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way._

Why did I think this song would be good? Every song would have been better than _that._

"Don't you want to pick it up?"

Did I want to? Hell no. I couldn't say that though. "Yeah." I fished my phone out of my pocket and accepted the incoming call, the song finally stopped.

"What do you want?" I snapped maybe a little too harsh.

"Hello to you too, Dean." Charlie's usually cheery voice sounded a little irritated. I never snapped at her before. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "What's up?"

"Now that's better. I just wanted to remind you to bring the candy today." `

Today? "Wait- Isn't the movie night tomorrow?"

"Dean, are you alright? Today is Saturday."

Damn, did we sleep so long? "Oh, haha. Totally. Sure I'll bring the candy."

"Dean is everything okay?" Charlie asked again.

"Yup, no need to worry. See you later." With that I ended the call.

Castiel still stood at the exact same spot. "Cas, about before-" I started to apologize but for once it was Castiel who cut me off. "Don't mention. It was the heat of the moment, right?" He smiled a forced smile.

I couldn't ignore the pain in my chest. Was that all? Just the heat of the moment?

I nodded numbly. "Yeah." We continued to stand there awkwardly. I completely forgot that the small kitten is still here. I was quickly reminded again as he started to meow hungrily.

"I should probably feed him." Without waiting for an answer I escaped the thick tension and walked to kitchen. I opened the fridge but of course, all the fish was gone. I looked into the cabinets in hope to find anything suitable for a cat. No such luck. Suddenly Castiel appeared behind me. "Found something?"

"Argh!" I jumped. " Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"And to answer your question, no. It seems like we have to go shopping."

The black haired boy clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Well then, let's go!"

 **A/N: They nearly kissed hehe... am I evil? Nahhhhh.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: So apparently I have no life. That's why I just wrote for four hours and finished this story. As apology that I didn't update much recently I decided to post it all today :)**

 **Castiel's POV**

"I can't stop, you're just too cute." Wha- Did he just call me cute? Dean Winchester just called me cute. Something in his eyes flickered and with a few steps he was in front of me. My heart started to beat dangerously fast, I was afraid he could actually hear my heartbeat. Was he going to do what I think he was going to do? Dean started to lean forward. YES YES YES YES YES- I repeated in my head. Just as our lips were about to touch his phone started to ring. Stupid thing. Then I noticed which song was playing.

 _It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in a gay way._

I had a hard time not to giggle, even though I still needed to get my heart under control.

"What is this?" I asked, not wanting to show my amusement but I guessed I failed miserably. The song just fit too well.

"It's my ringtone every time Charlie calls me." Dean let out a frustrated groan.

 _Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way._

"Don't you want to pick it up?"

"Yeah." He turned away after he had accepted the call and I had a few moments to actually think. Should I say something? What if he didn't really mean it? It was all too confusing. Did I want to kiss Dean? Hell yeah. But to be honest I always imagined my first kiss to be more romantic than that. I knew it was stupid and embarrassing.

I noticed Dean turning his phone off, obviously finished with the call.

"Cas, about before-"No. No, here it came. The apology that he didn't really mean it. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I cut him off to bare myself the pain from hearing him saying it.

"Don't mention. It was the heat of the moment, right?" I forced out with a smile. It hurt. But wait a moment, did Dean look hurt too? That didn't make sense! He was just about to apologize, or was he? Holy moly I should have let him finish his sentence.

He nodded "Yeah."

There it was. Just the heat of the moment. I barely heard the kitten meow as Dean hurried to the kitchen. Why did he go to t- Oh yeah, to feed the cat. I waited for a little longer before I followed him. "Found something?"

"Argh!" Dean jumped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"And to answer your question, no. It seems like we have to go shopping."

I smiled at the thought of having a distraction and clapped my hands. "Well then, let's go!"

 **Dean's POV**

We drove to the next supermarket, we had already found some fancy looking cat food, milk and cat toy.

"What if he needs to go to the toilette? I don't think Bobby would like that." Castiel was right, Bobby wouldn't be pleased.

"Should we buy a cat toilette?"

He nodded and we searched for the cheapest. The tension between us wasn't nearly as bad as before but you could somehow still feel it. I admit I was sad and kind of disappointed too that Castiel had said it was just the heat of the moment. Because for me, it wasn't. I wanted to kiss him so desperately. Groaning I took the next best chocolate and Charlies favourite sweets, not bothering that all the other people including Cas looked at me funny. I was acting like a lovesick teenager. What were the chances that Castiel would like me the same way as I like him? Exactly, close to zero.

"Dean, are you listening to me?" Castiel's smooth voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm, what? No sorry, what did you say?" Get a grip of yourself, Dean- I thought.

Castiel chuckled. "I said that you keep hitting the woman in front of us with our shopping cart." My eyes widened in surprise and indeed, there was a very annoyed woman. "I am so so sorry, Madame." I apologized frantically.

"Youth nowadays." She huffed angrily.

I felt Castiel giggle next to me and hit him lightly on the back of his head.

"That was rude."

"No."

"You are a very rude person."

"You keep confusing rude with charming."

"Oh? Do I?"

"Well, obviously."

He shook his head. "Why am I friends with you again?"

I made an abrupt halt. Yeah. Why is he friends with me? I mean he had his popular friends, right?

Castiel frowned. "Dean, I was only joking."

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah ha ha."

"Seriously, something is off."

"I'm fine."

A hurt look crossed Castiel's face. "Okay."

Damn it. Was I too harsh? But I couldn't say: 'No, nothing is good. I'm an insecure mess and I wanted to kiss you but obviously you didn't.'

We paid and made it silently to my car. As we got home I fed the cat and picked my clothes out for later. Deciding to shower first before I put them on.

"Alright Sam, we are going now. Will you be okay on your with Gabe or do you want to join us?" I called out.

"Nah, we are fine, thanks though." Sam yelled back.

"Okay, you have my phone number just call me if you need anything. Bobby should come home soon too."

I admit I may acted a little overprotective but he was my small baby brother.

"I know, I know. You don't need to worry. Have fun."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket with my keys. "You coming, Cas?" I asked the boy who was still upstairs.

A few seconds later and I heard someone nearly falling down the stairs. Castiel stood there his hair still wet from the shower and his too big sweater loosely hanging down on one shoulder. I gulped.

"I am so sorry! I was showering and forgot the time. I'm sorry if we come too late now."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It's just Charlie and the others, they won't be mad."

He sighed in relieve. "Good, that's good. So, let's go?" He half asked and reached for the doorknob.

"Hold on. Did you really think I would let you go like that?" I asked with a stern look.

The other boy halted immediately. "Do I look that bad?"

Bad? He looked fucking gorgeous, but that wasn't the point. "No silly, you were a sneezing mess just yesterday. Grab you coat and then we can go."

"Oh" Castiel blushed. "That would be smart."


	18. Chapter 17

**Dean's POV**

"Took you two long enough." Charlie complained as she opened the door. "Even Crowley is already here"

Castiel winced and clutched to his bag a little tighter. "That would be my fault. I wanted to shower. I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it. I was just messing with you, as long as you got the candy you're forgiven." She winked. "Now let's go upstairs."

I followed Charlie, Cas right behind me. I visited Charlie so often I didn't even had to think twice where to go. I smiled fondly at the memories that came flooding back to me. The old stairs where I once fell down when I was a kid. I remembered Charlie laughing at first but as she saw that I was crying she started to cry too. She felt so bad for laughing afterwards that she bought me ice cream the next day although I had told her it was fine.

Or the one time we celebrated Sam's birthday outside on her backyard. Sam was so sad because our dad would rather be drinking at a bar than be with him and Bobby had to rush to the garage after an accident with an employee. I took Sam over to her place and told him he should watch a movie and I made him promise he wouldn't come downstairs. Why? Because Charlie and I were trying to bake a cake for him. It didn't really look like a cake but 6-year-old Sam appreciated it nonetheless if the tears in his eyes meant anything.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice that Castiel had stopped walking. I whispered to Charlie that she should already go and join the others.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked up at me. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Just looked at the pictures." The whole wall was full of pictures that Charlie had insisted to hang up. Her parents didn't like it at first but couldn't turn down her wish.

"Which one caught your interest?" I wondered.

"This one." He said while he pointed to one of the smaller pictures.

I climbed a few steps down so I could get a better look. Oh no. Anything but not that one. It showed Charlie and me. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the makeup on my face.

"Uhm, to my defence I was seven."

Castiel chuckled. "No need, but may I ask the story behind it?"

I just wanted the ground to swallow me. "Charlie and I made a bet who could remember Disney movie lyrics better and obviously I lost."

Castiel bit his lip.

"Don't you dare laugh."

That did it. A loud laugh escaped him and I had to join in. "I mean, I'm kinda jealous. I could never rock makeup as good as you."

"I know I looked fabulous." I said, my head held high.

"You sure did. Now let's go." He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me upstairs.

There was one problem with Castiel. I never knew if he was flirting or not. _Just the heat of the moment._ Said the voice in my head.

My friends cheered as we entered the living room. "The snacks have arrived!" Ash screamed. "Oh look, Dean and Castiel are here too!"

"I missed you two, Ash." I said while I plopped down onto the ground, immediately comfortable around my friends.

"Hey Castiel, nice you could make it too." Jo smiled from the sofa.

"Thanks for letting me." He mumbled adorably before he too, sat down on the floor.

I looked around and was pleased to see that really everyone was here today. Crowley and Kevin talked about the newest action movie, Rowena and Lucifer were watching Jo and Ash who had started fighting about the remote for the speakers to play some music.

Charlie took the candy and as she saw that I subconsciously bought her favourite she leaped at me and hugged me. "It's just candy, Charlie." I muttered but hugged her back.

I didn't notice Castiel shifting uncomfortably besides me.

"It's not 'just candy' dumbo! It's heaven in form of candy." She released me and chose to sit next to Castiel.

"Here Cas, you have to try them." She held the bag of sweets in front of his nose.

With a chuckle he took one and ate it. I saw him close his eyes at the taste. "These are amazing."

"I know right!" Charlie yelled triumphantly. She laid down and rested her head on Castiel's leg. The poor boy wasn't used to that and stiffened. "Oh do you mind?" The redhead asked.

Relaxing, Castiel shook his head. "No,no. Not at all."

She grinned. As soon as Charlie liked someone she started to talk and act with them like they had been friends for years. That was one thing I loved about her. It was her that came up to me as a child and declared that we are friends from now on because she liked my Spiderman backbag.

Loud music blasted from the speakers and everything went silent. Only for short moment though. Jo and Kevin jumped up and started to sing. "I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain." They yelled.

Castiel looked surprised that it seemed so normal that my- no wait, _our_ friends randomly started to sing. The funny part? It was.

A few seconds later everyone joined them, well nearly everyone.

Castiel still sat on the floor.

I smiled mischievously.

"That's what people say, that's what people say."

I took his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, Cas." I whispered. He widened his eyes, scared.

That's when Jo theatrically leaned on Kevin. "I go on too many dates"

"But I can't make them stay" Kevin finished for her.

"At least that's what people say, that's what people say." Continued Lucifer.

Something inside Cas changed and he sang too. "But I keep cruising."

He started quietly but as he saw the encouraging nods from the others he got louder. "Can't stop, won't stop moving."

"It's like I got this music in my mind." Rowena sang cheerfully.

We all screamed the next part. "Saying it's gonna be alright!"

We continued to sing, Crowley rocking the 'haters gonna hate' part and Ash violently shaking his head to the beat. Afterwards we all were a panting and giggling mess.

"I can't believe we seriously jammed to a Taylor Swift song." Muttered Crowley.

Lucifer threw a pillow at his head. "You enjoyed it, grumpy."

Crowley snickered "Of course."

I glanced over at Cas to see him smiling from ear to ear. "You like it so far?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded frantically. "Never had more fun."

I too smiled at that but I didn't miss Charlie winking at me.

"Do you want to play a game?" requested Ash.

"NO!" came the quick answer from the others and me.

He pouted. "It was one time!"

Castiel looked confused. "What was one time?"

Rowena was so nice and explained it to him. "The last time Ash made us play game it ended up with poor Luci having no eyebrows."

"How could I've known that that thing was going to explode?"

"Rowena had to draw my eyebrows, Ash!" Lucifer yelled in fake anger.

"You looked so damn funny." Came Crowley's comment. The others nodded in agreement.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"Aww, don't be mad." Rowena patted his back. "I loved doing your eyebrows."

I snickered. It was so obvious these two were so into each other. Honestly, Rowena was the only one who could calm Lucifer down when he got angry.

"Could we change the topic now?" Lucifer begged.

"Yeah." I said. "Charlie how was your date with Dorothy today?"

It took her about two seconds to be as red as a tomato but she grinned like a unicorn. "It was wonderful! She was wonderful!" She said dreamily.

"Details!" We all wanted to know _what_ was so wonderful.

"Okay, okay. So first she picked me up and then we went to the park where she held my hand and she actually brought something to eat! Sadly a Frisbee hit her head and I started laughing so hard I choked on my water."

Jo hit her shoulder. "As charming as ever."

"Sush! Tell me more." Ordered Rowena.

"Well instead of being mad she giggled too and told me I look cute when I laugh-"

She was cut off by a collective 'awwww'.

"I knoooow right? She walked me home afterwards and gave me a peck on the cheek and asked me if I want to hang out with her tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great Charlie!"

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you guys." She squealed and threw herself on the sofa, not caring that she basically laid on Jo and Kevin. "You two are quite comfy." She laughed and Jo petted her head.

A few moments passed, everyone was lost in his own thoughts. Then Charlie jumped up with a shriek. "I have no idea what to wear!"

She ran the few steps towards me and yanked me up. "You gonna help find something!" Surprised I stumbled a little and mouthed a quick "be right back" to Castiel.

I felt a little bit guilty for leaving him alone but I trusted my friends. We reached Charlies room and it didn't take long till the clothes started to be thrown around.

"Charlie! Relax." I tried to sooth her. "We're going to find something."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I mean, apparently what I'm wearing today was good enough but we just went to the park! I think tomorrow is going to be more fancy."

I smiled reassuringly. I led her to her bed and mentioned for her to sit while I looked through her stuff. I picked out black skinny jeans and a dark green blouse. "Put that on with the gold necklace you have, not the show off one though, the cute one."

She hugged me for the second time today. Whispering praises and a 'that's why you're my best friend'.

Before I could leave the room and join the others again she grabbed my wrist. "I have one more question."

I blinked, that sounded serious. "Alright, that is?"

"How are things with Cas going?"

"Good." I answered shortly.

"Deeeean." She squinted her eyes at me. "Something happened."

I sighed, there was no point in lying so why not get it over with. "Remember when you called me today?"

She nodded.

"I was just about to kiss him but then I had to pick up the phone." Charlie gasped and opened her mouth to say something but I wasn't finished yet. "Afterwards I wanted to tell him, tell him I like him and stuff but he cut me off and said it was just the heat of the moment."

Charlie didn't say anything at first, she just hugged me again. "I bet he didn't mean it. Maybe he was scared?"

I huffed. "Yeah, no. It was pretty clear to me."

"Just promise me you will tell him. He likes you, I can see it."

"Char-"

"Promise."

"Fine. But not today or tomorrow."

"When then?"

"How about Monday after school? I need some time to think about what to say."

She nodded approvingly. "I can live with that." Smiling she pushed me out the door.

Meanwhile I was a mess. What did I just do? I promised to tell Castiel. Tell him that I liked him. As in like like. My heart decided to speed up just at the thought of doing it. No. Don't get your hopes up- I told myself.

"There you are! We were scared you two went to search Narnia in your closet." I pushed my thoughts away and forced myself to laugh at Crowley's joke.

We spent the rest of the night watching Shadowhunters and and talking about random stuff. Sooner or later everyone was asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Castiel's POV**

"Wakey wakey, losers!"

Groaning I rubbed my eyes. I tried to open them but the bright light of the room made it difficult to do so. As I eventually managed I realized that I fell asleep on the floor and winced as I tried to sit up.

Last night was incredible. I couldn't remember another time I had so much fun. It was still hard to believe that Dean's friends accepted me so easily but I was so very grateful for that.

I looked around to see most of them already on their feet, there was just Ash softly snoring on the table. How the hell did he fall asleep on the table?

"Should we wake him?" asked Jo still sleepy.

"Nahh, let him. He'll wake up when he smells breakfast." replied Charlie.

"What time is it?" Dean's deep morning voice made me shiver. It wasn't fair that someone could be gorgeous in the morning.

"10am."

We started to prepare breakfast and as if on cue Ash waltzed into the room. "Food. I smell food. Give me the food." He grabbed a plate and started to dig in.

After the kitchen and the living room were clean it was time to go. Lucifer drove Rowena home and the others went their own ways. Dean and I stayed for a little longer though.

"Have fun on your date Charlie." I said politely and couldn't stop the smile as I saw how Charlie practically started to glow.

"Thank you. I'm so excited." She barley contained her squeals.

"Be safe." Dean winked at her, earning a hit on the shoulder from Charlie.

I admit I was a little bit jealous. I wanted to be the one who messed with Dean, the one that made him laugh like that.

"You wanna go, Cas?" "

Alright. Thanks Charlie. It was great." She hugged me goodbye and Dean and I walked out to his car.

The whole drive we talked about the night, when we didn't giggle uncontrollably.

As we got home Sam and Gabe were playing video games and shushed us as we wanted to say hi. "Look how much they missed us." I sighed dramatically and Dean played along. "I know what you mean, I've never had a warmer welcome."

"I might suffocate of all the hugs I'm receiving from my brother. Not."

Dead giggled and I felt a sudden flash of warmth in my chest. Stop it Castiel- I reminded myself that he probably just liked me as a friend. Someone like him could have everyone, I could be glad I was even friends with him.

"Do you want to go home?"

I looked at Dean, the warmth gone. Did he want me to leave?

"I- uh, thought we could do our homework together?" Dean continued suddenly nervous.

"Yes!" I said maybe a little too excited.

The other boy smiled "Great!"

I followed him up into his room where we sat down on the floor. "I guess you don't have your books with you." I nodded embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry."

"No problem, we can share mine." He placed his history book so that I could easily read along too. I didn't notice the way I shifted closer till our shoulders touched. "Oh sorry." I mumbled, furiously blushing.

"It's okay, actually it's quite comfortable." I agreed but in my head I celebrated a small party.

The time flew by and Gabe and I had to leave eventually.

"I'll drive you two home."

Glad that we didn't have to carry our belongings all the way back home we accepted the offer. Gabe chatted the whole time how awesome it was to hang out with Sam but Dean had to promise not to tell his brother.

As Gabe and I were at home I noticed how exhausted I was. Sure I had slept a little but the floor wasn't the best idea I ever had. Excusing myself I went up to my room. I sighed as I laid down on my bed. I texted a quick message to Dean

•Hi Dean :) Thanks for the awesome weekend.

Dean. The memory of our near kiss experience came back. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid and not let Dean finish whatever he had wanted to say. I knew that I liked Dean more than a friend but I was so scared. Scared that I could ruin our friendship with one sentence.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. "Cas, would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

"Yes, give me a minute though." Maybe the cooking helped me to forget about a special, green-eyed, beauty. I was hopeless.

Gabriel and I made simple spaghetti and watched anime while eating.

"Can we watch a little more of yuri! On ice?" I asked.

"No, I don't need you drooling over Viktor."

"It's not just Viktor!" I pouted and crossed my arms. "There's Yuuri, Yuiro, and Ota _bae_ too!"

"Again, no. We're watching Black Butler."

"Never heard of that."

"Then just wait and enjoy."

After the first episode I was hooked.

"Sebastian could be one hell of a boyfriend!"

Gabriel just sighed. "I know."

"Can I ship them?"

"You mean Ciel and Sebastian?"

I nodded.

"Isn't the age gap a little big? I mean, 13 and what? 1000?"

"Pfffff!" I exclaimed like the intellectual being I am. "I don't carrrreeeeee, I ship it."

My brother blinked at me, I dind't think he was even surprised anymore.

"Can watch the next episode now?" And like that we spent the whole evening watching Black Butler. I must say, Sebastian was just as handsome as Viktor.

Sooner or later we had to go to bed though.

"Good night, my lord." I giggled, totally hyped.

"I created a monster." Mumbled my brother and I ruffled his hair.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER :)**

 **Dean's POV**

'Today is the day' That was all I could think about as I drove to school with Sam. "Do you think he likes me too?" I asked my brother for the tenth time after I had told him yesterday that I wanted to confess my feelings. "Of course." Sam replied for the tenth time too.

To say I was a fidgeting mess in classes was an understatement.

"Everything is going to be alright" Charlie had told me before we had to part for our first lesson. Should I buy him flowers?- I thought. Yeah. I made a plan to that while lunch break.

I even dressed pretty nice today. My trousers didn't have any holes and I wore my red shirt. That didn't help to calm my nerves at all. Lunch break came and I excused myself so my friends didn't wonder where I was.

I drove to the nearest flower shop and decided a single red rose would do.

"Who's the special girl?" The florist asked me.

"Boy." I corrected her.

"Oh sorry, then who's the special boy?" She asked, not bothered by the fact that I was gay.

It was nice to know some people didn't freak out.

"He's, he's amazing. Beautiful blue eyes and great looks, but that's not it. I can talk so easily with him and-" Realizing that I was rambling ,I apologized with a chuckle. "Sorry, I'm pretty nervous."

She smiled. "It's fine. He does sound pretty charming. You seem like a nice guy too, I think it will work out."

I nodded and paid a little more than the real prize and told her to keep the rest. As I opened the door I heard her yell:"Go and get him tiger!"

I carefully placed the rose in my locker so I didn't need to worry that Cas might see it.

The last parts were the afternoon classes and by every minute it got harder to sit still. Finally after what felt like ages the bell rang and I stormed out like the wind.

I took the rose from my locker, not bothering to close it afterwards probably and rushed to Castiel's classroom. I hoped he was still there. I rounded the next corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

Before me stood Castiel, his back towards me, but he wasn't alone. In front of him stood Balthazar, his hands on Castiel's waist.

"You know you want it too." I heard him say to Castiel.

I couldn't understand what Castiel said but I could clearly see that he wasn't pushing him away. Balthazar looked up and as he saw me he winked. That fucker actually winked at me.

Balthazar cupped Castile's face with one hand and started to lean forward. I didn't want to see the rest. I dropped the now useless rose and started to run.

 **Castiel's POV**

I desperately wanted to get out of classes. As the bell finally rang I stuffed my things into my bag and headed out. Before I could get much further two strong hands grabbed me and turned me around.

I yelped.

"Hello Cassie." Balthazar slurred. I tried to push him away at first but his grip was too strong on my waist.

"Don't call me that." I snarled.

"So feisty, did Deanie teach you that?"

"Don't you dare speak badly of him."

Balthazar let out a dry chuckle. "I forgot, you're in love with that idiot."

"He's not an idiot, _you_ are."

"Don't speak to me like that." His fingers dug deeper into my waist and I bit my lip so I didn't wince at the pain it caused.

He leaned uncomfortably close. "I am a much better choice." I didn't dare to move. "You know you want it too."

"Get the fuck off me and never touch me again." I growled so only he was able to hear me.

Balthazar looked up and winked at something or more like _someone_. I wanted to turn around but before I could he cupped my face with his hands and started to lean in.

 **Oh hell no.**

I didn't think about it twice. Before our lips could touch I punched him.

Balthazar screamed and immediately let me go. "You fucking bastard! You fucker broke my nose!" He tried to grab me once again but I was faster.

I turned around and ran, luckily Balthazar didn't follow. On my way I saw a red rose lying on the floor. I looked up and saw a familiar head with dirty blond hair disappearing behind the next corner.

Shit. Shit. **SHIT!**

I picked up the flower and ran as if my life depended on it. As I caught sight of Dean I tried to yell his name but no sound came out, instead I just ran faster. The corridors were nearly empty, luckily.

Finally I caught up with Dean and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dean," I panted, "let me explain."

He pushed my hand away. "Don't touch me." I said something similar to Balthazar, a person I completely hated.

"Dean." My voice broke as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I don't want to speak to you right now, or ever." His voice was so cold.

He started to walk away but turned around again after a few steps. "Or you know what? Since I was going to do it today why not now?"

I didn't understand, what was he talking about?

"I was going to fucking confess my feelings to you!" His voice grew louder. "But it seems like I wasn't fast enough! I see you found my rose, why not give it to your new boyfriend?"

He could have punched me and it would have hurt less. I fell down on my knees and started to sob. "It's not what it looked like." I tried.

"Yeah, of course. 'I know you want it too' wasn't what it looked like?"

He heard that? But he didn't see that I punched him?

"Dean! Please!" I grew desperate. "He- he wanted to kiss me-"

"I fucking saw that." Dean snarled.

"Let me speak! Before he could, I punched him."

Finally I got Dean to look at me. "I punched him because he talked shit about you and to be honest I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh, then take the rose and give it to him." Dean wanted to walk away again but this time I wouldn't let him. I stood up and grabbed his shoulder once again.

"What is it now?" He asked clearly exhausted with this conversation.

"Would you," I held the rose up to him, "accept my rose then?"

Dean blinked at me, not able to say something.

"Do I really have to make it more obvious?" And I thought I was the oblivious one." I chuckled.

"Huh?" came Dean's intelligent response.

I sighed and leaned up, I waited for Dean to push me away but he never did.

With a smile I closed the small distance.

It wasn't like I imagined it. It was _better_.

I felt Dean's hands grabbing my waist with such gentleness as if I could break under his touch.

I smiled and put my own hands around his neck.

The need for air eventually got too strong and we broke apart, our foreheads touching.

Dean panted and his cheeks were flushed but there was a smile on his face. "So I guess," He pulled me a little closer, "I'm that special someone?"

I smiled up at him. "If you want to be, that is."

Instead of replying he just kissed me again.

"I take that as a yes."

 **A/N: So, that was it. I've never kissed someone before so I apologize deeply if it doesn't make any sense...**

 **I hope you all liked my story and thanks to everyone who read/reads it.**


End file.
